True Love
by Dauntnegation
Summary: It's been 5 years since initiation, shortly after initiation Tris moved into Tobias' which was one of the best ideas they had ever had. When Tobias finally puts a ring on Tris' finger, they find out they are expecting, not 1 but 2. Will everything run smoothly or will there be bumps along the way, with a wedding and the birth of twins in close proximity, will they make it through?
1. Chapter 1

~Tobias~

It's been five years since initiation, Tris and I are closer than we have ever been before.

This morning was like any normal morning, we woke had coffee split our time sharing the single bathroom between us. I was having a lovely hot shower and I couldn't prevent my mind from wandering. I can't wait till tonight, I plan to propose to Tris. I know we are both still young, she is only 21 but I love her so much I feel that our love conquers all. We have gone through so much together I really do fear losing her now. Sometimes I wonder would we still have found each other if we both remained in Abnegation or transferred somewhere else. But I am most definitely glad that we found each other wherever we may be. She made me change my mind about leaving Dauntless to become Factionless. I chose her at Dauntless over my mother among the Factionless that is how much she means to me.

All the boys are in on the proposal except for Peter because he would undoubtedly blurt it out before I manage to pop the question. I know deep down in my heart that if she says no then I will most definitely curl up in a ball and die. No Four, stop thinking like that, you can't think like that, she will say yes, she will say yes. All I need to do is remember the ring it's in the second draw from the top in the kitchen of our apartment. I just figured she is too small to reach it the only thing that's kept in there are the matches and when do we ever use them.

As I imagine tonight I hear a bang. I jumped out the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it at my hips as I headed into the kitchen to see what the loud bang was. I walk into the kitchen to come across Tris lighting the stove, with a match! All I can think is did she find the ring, does she know, is it all ruined.

"Morning Hun, did you have a nice shower, there better be warm water left." I inwardly sigh she must not have found it but I'll feel better if I check.

I try my best to sound confused when I ask her why she is lighting the stove with a match. She just said the ignition spark wasn't working so she just used a match instead. That's something else to add to the list of new things we need. I swear there is like 20 things on the list of new things we need but can't afford, then on top of that we need a new apartment this one is kind of small. I make it clear I was just wanting to check if she was ok after hearing the loud bang, I turn and head back towards the bedroom, as I head through the door I hear her make a sly comment, about my arse I think.

Tris and I may be completely loved up but it's only recently that we have been together, you know, intimately. Mainly because of the fight we had, when we broke up for a while. Well I say recently but I mean it's only been about a year, maybe a year and a half since our first time together. Her confidence has increased greatly however she still becomes shy. She feels the freedom to make these sly comments now, she started off quietly and now she speaks as if I was right next to her.

I finish getting dressed so I can get on my way to work, I throw on the usual and just before I leave I give my gorgeous Tris three gentle but meaningful kisses, one on her temple, her soft smooth lips and last but by no means least on her perfect forehead.

The working day starts of as smooth as any other, it fly's by. As lunch comes around I can feel myself getting even more excited about tonight. Zeke got lunch today, he drops it off at my desk on his way back to my own. Zeke and Uriah are going around inviting the important people for tonight's 'party'. Uriah went to ask Tris to go this morning, the benefit of having a best friend whose little bro is best friends with my girlfriend. I would say I can get jealous of the amount of alone time Tris and Uriah have together but I know, that Uriah knows, that if he tried anything with Tris then he would be a squished pancake by the morning.

Nothing really event full happened today, nothing worth logging anyways. Then Eric comes in. I look at the clock in the control room it's just about to turn half four. Another half hour till I can knock off but Tris should be just coming out the parlour any minute. Just then I see her with that loud mouth Candor turned Dauntless Christina. I know I am meant to like Christina considering she is my girlfriend's best friend let's just hope Will didn't spill to her otherwise the plot is down the drain. Everyone in our group just calls Christina 'loud mouth' everyone finds it really funny because she gets so annoyed by it.

I take a second look at Tris seeing that she has a bandage on her inner right arm, that immediately spikes my attention is she hurt? All the questions flood the back of my mind who, what, where, when, how did she do it. My troubled thoughts must have been on my face as I see Eric looking at me then he starts to come closer.

"What's going on Four?" God he makes it sound like we are friends. "Trouble in paradise?" I grimace, he is sort of right I guess there is trouble but not the kind of trouble he thinks. "Oh there is trouble, your face says it all I can read you like a book, she losing interest?" She's losing anything but interest I think to myself. "Come on Four it's been 5 years you think you would have at least proposed" I feel myself blush and I attempt to push it away hoping Eric didn't see but he obviously did by the next thing he says. "The mighty Four is planning on proposing oooh how great, I might just have to go tell Miss Prior right now."

I stand slamming my hands on the desk, the whole room goes silent and everyone turns to look at us, well at me. "Don't you dare this is between me and her don't ruin it" Shit I shouldn't have said that now he will unquestionably ruin it. He knows how to push my buttons.

"Tut, tut, tut, Four consider it already ruined." God I could just smack him right now but if I did then that would most definitely ruin tonight's plans. Why does he have to be a bloody leader of all the crack heads in this place why him? "The only question now is when you are planning to ask her?" he pauses, "tonight?" I was wondering why Uriah and Zeke Pedrad were going around in the middle of the month inviting people over, their more of end of the month party people" I can feel myself getting more and more worked up. "Trust me I will be there after all I was invited" What he's invited what were they thinking?

"I don't recall you being on the invite list." I snarl at him.

"Oh I wasn't but don't you remember I'm a dauntless leader I have the right to be at any gathering I see fit and I am not going to miss this. It's been nice talking to you Four but as you still have 15 minutes left on you shift, meaning you can't leave, I am going to inform Miss Prior of your future prospects. Looks like she is just getting home" he says as he is checking the monitor for Tris, "I'd love to stay and chat but I really must dash." He turns to the door and heads out, scanning his card with full confidence and not looking back.

I quickly fling my body back round, back to my monitor to see where Tris is that's when I see her fumbling around with her keys in the door to the apartment. Luckily because Eric is a leader it makes it easy to track him, he is automatically logged at every camera he hits. I just hope Tris is just dropping her stuff off and going to Will and Christina's place. After 5 mins when Tris doesn't come back out I get worried, Eric's 30 seconds away. She's still in there. 20 seconds, come on Tris get out of there. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 and her apartment door opens I feel a breath of relief but the ways she swings around I'm guessing Eric saw her, shit!

~Eric~

Four is going to propose to Tris, what can I do to stop it, stop the proposal. She should be with Alex, they were great. He suits her and she suits him. They have a lot of things in common. Not to mention that Alex is my brother, so I would have her even closer to me than now, now that would be great.

"Tris" I shout to make sure she hears me she swings round with a start.

"Ah Eric I was just coming to see you," she says as I approach her. See Tris and I are actually quite close but we don't let on to the rest of her group. It was when the second group of initiates came in after Tris'. That year Four and Tris had, had a fight and broke up and Tris found another person, Alex. Tobias said 'he couldn't handle seeing Tris with someone else.' Therefore he stayed away from her for the duration of her relationship. Obviously they are back together now. I preferred her with Alex, I have to protect her.

I stepped in and trained the Transfers with Tris. We bonded quite well. According to Tris, Four and I are similar - Hard and muscular on the outside with a soft and gooey centre, her words not mine. For goodness sake Tris did you really have to compare Four and I.

"Oh really, what a coincidence" Well personally I don't believe in coincidences, but I needed something to say.

She interrupts my though process as she says, "So Eric what do you want to talk to me about?" Four should be getting home in about 9 minutes.

"Four's future prospects" At this Tris was gesturing for me to come inside I just hoped that Four is watching, Four and I are like arch enemies. I also know that there is no cameras in apartments so it will leave Four with a lot of horrible feelings inside of him.

I grin inwardly to myself as my plan comes together, if i'm not mistaken Four will be bursting through the door in about 5 minutes. So I just have to keep her talking till then, then I can kiss her and Four will be heartbroken for the rest of eternity. Gosh it would be weird kissing her. I just need the right topic to talk about. Hmmm what can I talk about ohh the transfer initiates , but then I said I wanted to talk about egh his future prospects, I can just bring up about how he don't want to be a leader.

"So Eric, what about Four's prospects" she says. Gosh why is it always Four, Four, Four why can't she go back to Alex. Alex and Tris made a great couple, I suppose I was the one to bring up Four.

"Ah well it's a matter of leadership, are you sure he doesn't want to be a leader. You see the current leaders believe that he would be a great addition to the leaders we want the mighty Four a leader." I swear just a little bit of sick came up in my mouth. I want Tris to be with Alex but she will never go for him after he cheated on her, why does he have to be a dick to all the ladies, most of all Tris. Now Alex is like 'I only have eyes for Tris,' but we both know he fucked that one up.

"Well yeah pretty sure, why are you suddenly asking again, it's been 2 years" Why is she so inquisitive, she's making me think? At least times passing about 2 minutes till he comes through that door.

"One of our leader might be leaving us" Lies, Lies, Lies, this is more like me, and well actually Jesse might actually be leaving us.

"Ahh ok" she says bluntly. "Well Eric can I offer you a drink." She says suggestively pointing to the kitchen. Oh well, how could I say no.

"Sure Tris, can I have a soda" one of my many calculating moves. I know that the sodas are kept in the fridge and the fridge which would take twice as long than if I asked for just water. Meanwhile Four is probably sprinting his way here so about 30 seconds. "What types of sodas you got" I say trying to stall.

"Let me just check" she says as she stands up and heads to the mini fridge. Ok Eric now's your time to shine. Tris opens the fridge. "I have Sprite and Coke."

"Oh a Coke will do" I say as I get up and make my way to Tris...10 seconds... I grab her waist pulling her towards me...5 seconds…she turns and looks at me confused all I do is wink and go in and kiss her just as I hear the door swing open… mission achieved. I shouldn't really do this to Tris for many reason, it's so wrong, however anything to get her and Four to break up.

~Tobias~

The door lock finally let me out at 5:00pm. All I remember is that Eric is still in there with Tris. I have to keep running, I have to keep running. I'm running down the pire when I realised that I just knocked Zeke clean off his feet. I smirk I suppose he deserves it for all the Candor questions he asks me but I still shout "Sorry Zeke, its Tris and Eric". Hopefully he knows that I wouldn't do it on purpose. C'mon Four nearly there, thank God for all my training otherwise this would all be so painful. Ok 10 seconds, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, I burst into the room and, and, and there she was, Tris, kissing Eric. Or Eric kissing Tris. No, no she wouldn't, would she?

"Eric! What are you doing" she says pushing him off her. She doesn't know I'm here yet, turn around Tris look at me. Eric moves away with his hands up smirking at me, Tris looks over her shoulder and I feel her gaze land on me.

I could feel myself getting wound up more and more. It was all Eric's fault, she pulled away I can't blame Tris. God I want to hit Eric. Then he had to open his mouth, "Like the show Four" I couldn't hold my anger in anymore, he was asking for it.

I made it across the room in two big strides, I just grabbed his neck and punched his face. Once, twice, the third time there was a crack, maybe the broken nose would make an improvement to his face. Eric started to fight back, grabbing me by the waist and slamming my back into a mirror and shattering it all around me. He started to punch my stomach, but all I could think about was Tris standing there, shaking. Why's she shaking? I have to get to her but I got to deal with Eric first I swing my right arm once hitting him in the temple and he's out cold. He deserves it, he really does.

I got to Tris and without a word we understood each other, our looks could speak a thousand words and we both knew that we truly loved each other. We embraced each other I gently whispered, "I love you, Tris."

She replied with what I knew she would, "I love you, Tobias."

* * *

 **So guys I'm a brand new writer so please be kind, feel free to give me some tips**

 **Thanks,**

 **Dauntnegation.**


	2. Chapter 2

~Tris~

It's been an eventful day, my new tattoo, Eric kissing me unexpectedly and then Eric getting knocked out by Tobias, to be honest he deserved it. Why is Eric so set against the idea of me and Tobias? It doesn't make sense, if he was really my friend then he would be happy for me. He seemed fine when I was with Alex. I got a new tattoo today, just one more to add to my ravens and my faction symbols. I wanted to get a tattoo that related to Tobias, I thought he deserved a mark on my skin finally, we aren't going to wobble again. Not like three years ago. On the inside of my forearm I got an infinity sign that has a four and a six in it, in my opinion it looks great. It's going to debut tonight at the party, well that's if I can be bothered to even go. I don't know if I can really be bothered to go tonight. I want to go mainly because everyone is going: Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Christina, Will, Peter (apparently), Tobias and then supposedly me but I am just knackered but I don't want to miss out on the new gossip. At the moment Tobias and I are sat on the couch snuggled up together, I love times like these. Luckily Eric is gone now, he woke up about half hour ago now and Tobias has calmed himself, I think.

I looked up to Tobias and when our eyes meet I say "I don't want to go tonight" He looked kind of shocked. Like he was saying _"Why? It will be fun!"_ and as if by magic that's exactly what he said, he read my mind.

"Why? It will be fun!" he said wiggling his eyebrows, I couldn't help myself a little giggle escaped my lips.

"We go to every single one, can't we just miss one" I pouted. I really don't want to go tonight but I know if Tobias goes then that means I have to go.

The corners of his mouth curled up slightly, "You look kind of cute when you pout." I could feel myself blushing, I broke our eye contact I know what he's doing, he is attempting to distract me why does he want to go so bad. Then his strong hand found my chin and he gently brought my eyes back to his. He is so soft and caring when he wanted to be, he skimmed his thumb across my left cheekbone and then leant in and kissed me his soft lips against mine sent a chill down my spine. Whenever we kiss it's not for the sake of kissing, this kiss was full of passion and love.

It's a shame I have to end the kiss though, I know his plan, "Don't try and change the subject," I declared.

"I wasn't" he says it so coolly. He starts to nibble on my earlobe, he gently makes his way down my neck to my collarbone and spending time smoothly kissing each raven. This is starting to turn me on. Oh yes, I can use this to my advantage.

I lower my voice saying "Let's just stay home" tugging at his shirt.

"No! Erm...I mean Candor and Dauntless will be great this time cause Zeke got a hold of some Truth serum." Whoa he reacted fast he is definitely hiding something. I know I'm not going to win so I give up.

"OK, ok but I'm totally daring you to take some." I point out to him.

"Not if I dare you first"

~Tobias~

Tris is so stubborn but it's just part of her charm. I can't wait for tonight, I can't wait to ask her. I just want to be with her forever. She's currently in the bathroom getting ready I just heard the shower turn on so while she can't hear anything I went and got the ring out and put it in my jacket pocket. The tension in me is rising and I just want it to be time to ask her.

I decide to go smart but casual tonight, just some black jeans and a black shirt with long sleeves, rolled to three quarters. I was just putting my shoes on when Tris came out the bathroom. Bloody hell she looked gorgeous she had a black sequin crop top on along with her famous leather jacket and her super skinny black torn jeans. I'd don't think I have ever seen her looking more beautiful.

"You look completely and utterly stunning" she turns away but I think I saw her blush, there is no I think about it, she always blushes. I stand up and go meet her I settle one hand on her waist and one to guide her chin to me. She meets my gaze and it makes me want to propose right here and right now.

"Hmm...err...well we better get going" she says it like she's still uncomfortable around me, I don't want her to be uncomfortable especially because I am going to propose to her tonight.

I have an idea "Well we still have 5 minutes" I say gripping her waist roughly and pulling her towards me. She places her hands around my neck and leans in to kiss me but I deliberately move out of the way and kiss her neck then her collarbone. She laces her hands in my hair and pulls me to meet her lips. Between us there was hunger and passion but most of all there is love.

She pulled away and said "Tobias, I love you"

"Tris, I love you too"

Tris points out that we better get going, she shoves a jumper on and off we go. We walk hand in hand to Zeke's apartment hand in hand. When we get there we don't bother knocking we just walk straight in, I think I heard Zeke say that we'll be starting Candor or Dauntless soon. Looking around I think we are just waiting for Chris and Will.

Just as they walk in I hear Zeke shout, "Candor or Dauntless everyone get in the circle" Within seconds everyone was sat in the living room and as everyone predicted Zeke called out "My house i'm first…"

"So, who shall be my first victim" Zeke's eyes scanned the room and very unsurprisingly landed on me "Four, Candor or Dauntless"

Well I knew that if I pick Candor then he would ask what my real name is but then then I would be left shirtless before the game even properly begun. Then if I choose dauntless then I could end up doing something so unpredictable especially with Zeke choosing the dare. However I still reply "Dauntless."

"Hmmm what should I make you do" Zeke wants a reaction out of me. "I dare you to eat a jalapeno pepper." Oh he couldn't have made it any easier if he tried these are like my favourite.

With no problem I accept my dare "Go get me one then…"

Zeke stands and goes into the kitchen. He starts to come back with one of the largest jalapeno peppers I have ever seen. "Four you do know you have to eat the whole thing?" I nod in acknowledgement. I take a bite and I'm fine at least I was, this isn't a jalapeno pepper this is one of those freaky Erudite pepper things that are like, extremely hot. I can feel myself getting redder and redder and redder. I feel like I'm going to explode, everyone's laughing now even Tris is sharing a little giggle. "Would you like some water Four?" Of course I want water, I down it in a matter of seconds, wait that wasn't water. "Tequila makes everything better, don't it?" he is so cocky, "Here's so water this time" Shit it's not water. "Ooh sorry did I give you more Tequila again", now everyone was in hysterics.

"Ezekiel I'm going to kill you if I get a hold of you" at that Zeke runs out of the room with me in pursuit.

This was all part of the plan get out the room and sort out the arrangements, halfway down the hall Zeke stops running and so do I. But the tequila was not part of the plan, he will be killed for that, later. When he is least expecting it. Better let him think he is fine for now…

"Nice one with the 'Tequila'" I smirk. However it still did feel horrible in my mouth, it made it burn even more.

"Made it real, and oh everyone knows but Tris, oh and Peter and Eric, Whys Eric here in the first place? I had to let him in sorry Four."

"Eric knows" I see confusion riddle his face "I don't want to talk about it, let's just say that black eye has my name on it."

Zeke looks at me really happy and punches me in the arm, not a proper punch though, a punch that's harder than a joking punch but softer than a real one. "Good on you Four" He congratulated me.

When we get back to the room they're still playing from what I could gather, Lynn, Shauna and Peter have all been asked Candor or Dauntless and now it's Eric turn…

~Tris~

Eric's eyes browsed the room and as I could have predicted settled on me. I could also feel Tobias' eyes on me he came back in very loudly with Zeke a few minutes ago, I guess he didn't kill him. Tobias looks away from me for a second to look at Eric who is now modelling a disturbing smile.

"Tris" he calls out, "Candor or Dauntless" he looks quite smug and tormenting at the moment.

I simply reply "Dauntless" I won't be the first to pick Candor.

His grin gets bigger and bigger filling his whole face. "I dare you to kiss me". No he is just doing this to get at Four. However I'm not going to put Four through that again, once was enough. I take of my jumper and move closer in to Tobias. If I kissed Eric then Tobias would probably end up smacking Eric in the face again.

"Well it's my turn" I speak up, "Chris, Candor or Dauntless"

"Candor" she says confidently.

I giggle, "Big mistake Chrissy" she cringes when I say Chrissy "What's your worst fear?"

"No, no, no you said you would never speak about that Tris" I giggle even more, as if she's scared of moths, who is scared of moths. She takes her jacket off. "Well erm...Uriah, you know the question."

"Dauntless, I ain't no pansycake" Uriah says he wants the word to come back, he has been trying since initiation maybe even before but that's a long time a whopping 5 years and yet he is still the only one saying it.

Christina speaks up "I dare you to go into the pit and make out with the first person you see" Marlene gets up to go with him as witness. I guess she want to check nothing more happens they are such a great couple anyways.

They return 10 minutes later and by the look on Marlene's face and the way her hair was ruffled they needed to get a room. Uriah's lipstick stained neck also gave it away, Shauna then says "Get a room." Marlene blushes a deep shade of red, ruby red, just like her solid matte lipstick. I wonder - Is that what I look like when Tobias makes me blush.

"Well she was the first person I saw," Uriah points out defensively. "So Lynn Candor or Dauntless."

"Candor!"

"Pansycake!" Uriah practically screeches. After calming down he pressingly asked "Who do you have a crush on?"

"Erm...Peter" she says unsurely, as if to cover something up. My lying sense is tinkering but when I think someone is lying I'm usually wrong, so I keep quite. All the background whispering stopped and everyone slowly turned to look at Lynn, dumbstruck. Suddenly Peter was moving across the room, I blinked for like a second and when I opened my eyes and they focused, I realise Lynn and Peter were kissing. "I take that as an I like you back" a confused Lynn asks. Peter nodded and they both kissed again. There was some cheers and Christina wolf whistled surprisingly neither of them blushed but still Lynn wanted to get the attention away from her "Will, Candor or Dauntless," straight to the point.

"Dauntless!"

"I dare you to not kiss Christina for the rest of the night" Before she could finish her sentence his shirt was over his head and Chris was kissing him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tobias give Will a little nod and he nodded back. I wonder what that was about. "Tris Candor or Dauntless" Oh are they ganging up on me or something.

"Candor," Will smirked. That smirk said I know exactly what I'm going to ask you.

"Would you ever marry Four" Well I would marry Tobias but I full well know Four comes with Tobias, I like that Tobias has that side of him. It keeps things interesting.

"Yes of course I would" I said leaning back against him and kissing him softly over my shoulder. This kiss feels different to any other kiss I have had with him, it comes across… anxious? Why would Tobias be anxious?

I turned back around about to say something when Tobias whispered in my ear "Dare Zeke to let Shauna die his hair pink"

"Zeke, Candor or Daunt…"

"What do you think?" He says it like it's obvious, it's not like he hasn't chose Candor before.

"I dare you" Well Tobias dares you "to let Shauna dye your hair pink," I can actually picture him with pink hair. But sadly his shirt is off well not sadly it is quite a nice view but not as nice Tobias, certainly not as nice as Tobias obviously no offence to Zeke.

Zeke moves straight on, "Tobias?"

"Candor." They don't mess around.

"What's the best thing about Tris" Am I sensing a theme here?

"Her smile" he smiled back at me, how cute can he be, there was a few awes throughout the room and we shared a soft kiss then he said "Tris." Then he whispered, "pick Dauntless" Hmm what does he have planned? But I nod anyway, he grabs my hands, we stand up and we both stood in the middle of the circle. He then does the one thing I wasn't expecting tonight.

He gets down on one knee with a black box in hand and he place it in mine. While cupping my hands and his thumbs rubbing over my knuckles, he says six words that will change our lives forever.

"Beatrice Prior, Will you marry me?..."

* * *

 **Please Subscribe and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

~Tris~

I knew that I was going to say yes, I wanted to say yes, I will say yes, I was fighting off tears, tears of joy but I managed to get out a faint nod but it was still a confident nod. I pulled Tobias up and our lips meet with a smash. A fiery smash, a loving, caring hungry smash.

He pulled away slightly just resting his forehead on mine and whispered "Tris, I will love you forever"

I pulled his lips back down to mine and between kisses I returned "I will always love you too". He pulled away yet again, I didn't like the distance, and all I know right now is that I want him. He took a hold of my left hand and slid the most beautiful ring on to my third finger and lightly kissed my hand. It was only a small act of love but it was like a confession to me, he sent chills down my spine. It may have been five years since we met and 3 years since we got back together but it's great he still makes me feel like that. I briefly looked down at my hand and thereupon it was the most exquisite and elegant thing I have ever seen, it was a black gold ring, with four black diamonds and six smaller diamonds around it. I love it but not as much as I love Tobias. "You want to go?" I said our bodies still pressed together. He nodded in return, I announced to the rest of the room "See you tomorrow guys."

As we walked out the room all I heard Zeke or maybe Uriah shout was "Don't break the bed", yeah that was definitely Zeke, everyone just laughed in return.

When we got to the door and I was holding all my restraint in not to jump Tobias already, I wanted him to be the one to make the first move, I walked in first and he had only just shut the door to our apartment when I was met by the door to my back and Tobias' lips on mine. I tried to take the more dominant role, I tried to but that wasn't happening. He picked me up by my legs, supporting them under my thighs, I wrapped my legs around his waist with them crossed at the back so I was held in place against Tobias. Tobias carried me to the nearest kitchen counter and slammed me against the cupboard, letting me know he is the one in charge.

I moved my hands to the top of his shirt starting to undo the buttons the kiss never faltering, always containing love, passion and hunger but I just give up with the buttons and just rip the shirt outwards popping the buttons off and speedily sliding off his shoulders. Tobias pulls away for just enough time to take my top off in a hastily manner. I know what he likes, so I dig my nails into his back dragging them down, I know this especially turns Tobias on. He starts to kiss up my jawline and down my neck across my collarbone, briefly stopping to kiss each of my ravens; Tobias knows I love it when he does that. At this point I think Tobias was so taken in kissing me that he didn't even realise that I had unbuckled his manly belt and undone the buttons on his trousers to reveal his sexy grey boxer briefs. When he does realise he returns the favour, taking off my black ripped jeans and which left me in my matching black frilly underwear. Somehow we got to the bed…

XXXXX

I woke with a start I looked over to Tobias still laid there lips parted, he would wake soon, it's nearly 8 'o'clock ready for his shift in the control room at 9. Last night was great, Tobias was great, and everything was great. Tobias and I are engaged, everything is coming together, and I want to stay with him forever and ever. I decide it would be best to leave him to sleep and have a shower but first I couldn't help but notice how handsome, well-formed and sightly he looked. He was laid on his front, head facing me, his eyes were lightly closed and his lips slightly parted in an 'o' shape.

Today, Sunday, last day of work, well half day, till the initiates arrive tomorrow, the bets on how many transfers and there faction of origin have started and according to the bets many people there will be an Abnegation this year. I like that Tobias and I are the only Abnegation transfers it's like a special bond but I guess if there is one then so be it. I'd hate to be Zeke right now they were a bit tipsy last night, headache alert! Actually never mind Zeke what about Shauna she is pregnant and Zeke just got smashed, I bet he slept on the sofa.

Well thinking of Zeke and Shauna their wedding was amazing and beautiful and perfect. I loved her dress, her hair, her makeup, everything was just flawless. I hope my wedding runs like that.

I finally get up have a shower and head to the living room, after getting dressed, I'm surprised the shower didn't wake T. I went to the coffee maker and started to run it, if this didn't wake Tobias I don't know what would. While I was lent over the counter waiting for the coffee to beep, obviously Tobias woke up, his muscular arms and hands wrap around my stomach, I turned around in his arms (one of the many benefits of being small) and place my hand on his shoulders. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours, he tightened his grip making my heart beat even faster and harder than it already was. The corners of his mouths turned up with a smirk causing me to blush, I looked away but he turned me back to face him and he brought his lips down to mine.

When we finally part I manage to choke out "Coffee?" but still with a question in my tone.

"Sure by the way I like your new tattoo" is all he say walking into the bathroom. I'm glad he noticed it.

When he came out I know he has been in the shower because his hair is sparkling and there is a few drops running down the back of his neck, plus his only wearing a towel on his hips. I knew he would practically down his coffee which is now cool and he would be on his way to work; his usual routine.

But before he goes he kisses me on the cheek, "Goodbye, love you."

I reply back "Love you bye" almost missing him as he went out the door.

I have about 5 seconds before Christina will walk through the door, and on cue she does. She stopped knocking a long time ago. As she walks into the apartment, she speaks very loudly (practically shouting,) "Mrs I'm engaged where are you?" Even though I'm stood right in front of her. I can't help myself but giggle, she is so weird. Every time she sees me she better not say something like that. We head out for work. We never normally have to work on Sunday's but for some reason everyone in the compound has to work a half day today. The leaders said something about visitors coming and want to see what the faction is like on a normal day. I wonder who these visitors are.

When Chris and I get to work we are met by Tori her the boyfriend of one of the leaders here at Dauntless, his name Belmont. Belmont has always come across as quite a shy person for someone in Dauntless especially a leader in Dauntless.

Tori's eyes flood with relief when she sees me, "Tris it's about time, were swamped." Considering everyone is meant to be working there sure is a lot of Dauntless here.

My first customer wants the simple Dauntless symbol just behind her ear, 'well that's easy enough,' I think to myself.

I obviously spoke to soon because the second person I tattoo wants a lion tattoo that is breathing fire on his right shoulder. How did he even come up with that? Therefore Chris draws it on his arm and shoulder and then I go over it in ink. My third, fourth, fifth and many more I lose count go by.

Tori shouts, "Oi Tris, you can have the last one!"

I start to fume because the half day is over. Until I look up and I'm met by deep intense eyes, Tobias looks really tired, must have been stressful in the control room today.

Addressing Tobias I ask what he would like, he tells me he wants the same tattoo as me. However he wants it along his hip bone, which I happily oblige. We still have the print from my tattoo so Christina doesn't need to come and draw it out again - this makes things easier.

While Tobias is under the needle (as I like to call it) he stares at me, I feel myself blush several times. Once I have patched him up we both stand to head to the cafeteria for lunch, after having locked the parlour up as Tori and Chris had both left.

When we reach the cafeteria we both stand in the food line, I get feta salad while Tobias gets BBQ ribs. Totally opposite. We sit at our usual table with our usual friends plus Eric sat on the end. I don't know what the matter with him is. It's like he is an overprotective brother or something.

The topic of conversation switches quite a lot until it rests on one fresh topic, that's in Uriah's words 'Hot off the press'. Tobias and I are engaged. Everyone at the table talks about it as if Tobias and I aren't actually there, if someone were to hear the conversation they would think they are the ones getting married, it's like they've planned it all, already.

After our meal we head back to the apartment for the rest of the day...

~Tobias~

Tris and I are both shattered when we get back to the apartment. We decide to speak about the initiates that will be arriving tomorrow and how we plan to play it Four and Six style, like always. There is a new rule this year, the factionless 16 year olds are allowed to choose, as long as they are declared psychologically stable two weeks pervious to the test. Then they will be allowed to take the test. I think that, that is a good idea, it gives most children of the factionless the choice to choose a faction if they want. In my personal opinion I think that not many with choose factions because it's only the first year and they don't want to deviate as it's never happened before. Over the years I think more and more children will choose and I also believe that dauntless will become the highest faction for factionless. Aptitude tests were run today, I still remember mine, the dog, the cheese, the knife and Tori who administered my test. I vividly remember receiving my Abnegation result, one result.

I'm glad I chose Dauntless but I'm starting to think it was the cowardly way to get away from Ma… him. I like to think of his name as Voldemort apart from I would dare speak of Voldemort. I always try to remember that I probably wouldn't be next to my beautiful fiancé right now if I didn't choose Dauntless all those years ago. I saw her back in Abnegation, we passed in the streets a few times, but I would have never imagined I would ever be marrying her, Tris.

Tris' aplitude results were very interesting there has never been someone with aptitude for three factions, that I know of and two is extremely rare anyway. Abnegation, Dauntless, Erudite. Abnegation - Selflessness, Tris is the most selfless person I know and when she is being selfless she is at her bravest. Bravery - Dauntless and then her Erudite mind is always ticking.

Tris' new tattoo is so fricking cute, I can't believe she beat me to it. But she got her new ink before I proposed meaning I practically already knew she was going to say yes. She had already permanently marked her skin. I wanted a tattoo to show the significance of our love as well, I decided to go with the same as her but instead of on my arm it's on my hip bone. I like the idea that Tris done it for me, it makes it seem every bit more special.

After all the talking Tris and I ended up making out and now we are laid next to each other stark naked with the thin sheets softly melted to our body shapes.

She's breathing heavily and so am I, if I'm honest. She's laid with her head on my chest and I can feel her heart fluttering like it did the first time we were so close, physically and emotionally.

I'm drawing little circles right between her shoulder blades when she gets up and runs to the bathroom. I follow her directly after with some pants I quickly shoved on and I grab a shirt to hand to her. I walk into the bathroom and Tris is throwing tonight's dinner back up. I be a good fiancé and hold back her golden locks of long blonde hair. We don't want it in her face, she thanks me for a brief second before carrying on for round 2 of the puking.

"Thanks" She says as I rub circles on the small of her back yet again.

"It's ok sweetie, it's ok" I reassure her as she vomits yet again, its good I'm not phased by sick. She stands up and I hand her my shirt, she hugs me sobbing into my chest. I pull away and cup her cheeks with my hands. She breaks the contact and turns away to the mirror simultaneously reaching out for her toothbrush and toothpaste, I take this as an indication to leave.

I go back into our room and lay back on the bed. What seems like an hour but actually being two minutes, she struts out of the bathroom and collapses on to the bed all energy sucked from her core. Tris lays facing away from me, I wriggle up behind her and wrap my hands around her stomach bring her in close to me.

Eventually her breaths became even and then I knew she's fell asleep. I feel it best to let her sleep, seen as we have to be quite early tomorrow ready for the Initiates. I carry on thinking about tomorrow until I'm asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

~Tris~

I wake up early ready to puke my guts up again, I don't really know what's wrong with me. I run to the bathroom and spend a good half an hour hunched over the terribly pale toilet seat. I sit back against the wall, back flat and my knees draw into my chest and my head between them when Tobias enters.

He enters looking very concerned I reassure him there's nothing to worry about but apparently he doesn't believe me. "It's ok" I say trying to sound genuine but by the hitch in my voice it sounds anything but…

"If you're throwing up again then I would predict food poisoning but I know for dinner we ate the exact same, it may have been you salad at lunch?" he offers looking confused "Do you want me to make you an appointment to see Dr Hart?" he questions.

I love how he is so caring but I think I know it's not food poisoning. About a 16 weeks ago, my 22nd birthday, Uriah throws me and him a joint party every year, with alcohol, meaning drinking, so Tobias and I we very drunk, which leads to sex, meaning it was unprotected meaning this all adds up to the conclusion of baby! And come to think of it I haven't had a period since 2 weeks before then either. How come I didn't notice that? I thought I would have realised. Well I'll have to go see Dr Hart to check.

At the realisation my face shrivels with confusion, no not confusion it's more a wondering if I am really pregnant, luckily Tobias didn't see. He will want to come see Dr Hart with me but I can let him come I need to know myself first. I know I want children in the future but I have this nagging feeling that he doesn't, I know and understand that that he is afraid that he will become Marcus if he becomes a father. I'll go with Chris "Don't worry I'll make the appointment," I hastily try to change the subject, "We need to get to the net they will be down in half hour".

He knows I'm trying to get the attention off of me but he has to go and suggest it doesn't he "Why don't you stay here and rest?" I immediately and vigorously shake my head which makes it hurt. I attach my hand to the side of my head, right where the searing pain was, it eventually goes and I stand straight to the mirror to brush my teeth.

After brushing my teeth I get dressed in some of my black workout pants that are quite flexible, ready for the start of today, I also wear a plain black round neck long sleeve top. The round neck accentuates my ravens and the long sleeves make my short arms look slightly longer, well Tobias and I agreed to keep our relationship under wraps because we are not meant to show the initiates the 'real' us. We are going to keep things professional.

Once I'm dressed I head back into the bathroom; completely oblivious to the fact that Tobias is in the shower. I put on my _'bad ass'_ makeup as Christina like to call it, I still don't wear as much a Christina thinks I should. However the amount of makeup I wear has still increased. Tobias gets out of the shower. Once I have brushed through my hair I announce, "I need to go see Christina" and then I propose "See you at the net in 15 mins, just before the first drop?"

He faintly nods "I love you" he tells me as he wraps his arms around my waist soaking my back.

"I love you too" I awe, I then add "But you got me wet" he sniggers at what I said when I realise I laugh too. As I make my way out the bathroom he smacks my arse with a laugh and I smile back to him.

I rush to Christina's and quickly knock on the door, when Christina opens the door to me looking downwards at my shoes. Christina is probably wondering why im here as we will see each other at the net in about 10 mins. Buts as im here she probably thinks it is very important now thinking of it I probably look a bit flustered.

"What's wrong Tris?" she caringly asks me, I can hear the concern in her voice and apparently so can she.

I reply, "Oh no it's nothing too big, well, can we just talk" she can most likely tell something is playing on my mind, I'm never normally this quiet.

"Yeah sure, I was just heading out to start walking to the net. Will left for work a few minutes ago anyways" I nod in agreement of the walk and talk idea. "OK, so what is it Tris?" She adds. She can't stand the silence any longer I can tell by her facial reaction, I came to talk so let's talk.

"Erm… I'm just going to come out with it, ok" I want to get it out as fast as possible, so I continue. "I think I might be pregnant" I say it like I'm going to burst.

"You think?" she questions me, well I obviously haven't been to the doctors to confirm it yet.

"Well when it was my birthday, like 3 months ago we both got drunk, had sex, oh plus no period and yeah had you know and now I can't stop spewing my guts up so my conclusion is pregnant." I confess "Will you come to the infirmary to see Dr Hart with me," I add.

"Of course I will," she knows that I would go with her if she was in the same situation.

~Tobias~

I have just started to hear Max start to speak to the initiates who are currently on the top of the building, which means we have about a minute until the first one is caught by the net. Uriah and I are the only trainers here. Where Tris and Christina? The quiet siren goes off along with a glow of a red light to signal a 30 second warning that's when all the Dauntless here to watch cheer and whoop. Tris and Christina walk round the corner, when they part Tris gives Uriah a hug. I would be jealous of Tris and Uriah relationship but I know that they are strictly friends. After hugging Uriah she heads to me and slips her hands around my neck and I steadily rest mine on her waist, it just flows so smoothly.

"Here goes our love life, last kiss before the drop?" I can't help myself I kiss her and we both desperately try to take it deeper. I love showing affection towards her but for the next month, I'm going to have to be stone cold Four. The first initiate drops and we hear the net bend and stretch, so we step apart. I reach up to the net yanking down hard so it's low enough for Tris and me to reach over the net.

We both held our hands out and of course the initiate takes Tris' hand. Tris' face has gone hard and emotionless I can tell she's gone into Six mode. She says coldly "Name - Initiate".

"Rick" he says it like he thinks the sound or it will make her want to kiss him, he's only an Erudite and he's only 16. I guess everyone's feelings about an Abnegation Transfer being the first to jump was wrong. Tris is the only Abnegation to jump first, even I didn't jump first.

"Make the announcement Four," she turns and winks at me, I can't help but notice that what his name, erm… Rick is already checking out Tris and she knows it otherwise she wouldn't have winked at me. Rick is practically undressing my fiancée in his mind.

"First jumper - Rick" as I shout a huge raw erupts among the Dauntless who have come to watch but is interrupted by the sound of the net catching the next initiate.

Once all the initiates are down I individually evaluate them in my head I'm pretty sure Tris, Christina and Uriah also do this too. Christina and Uriah are training the Dauntless Born, there's 12 of them this year. Tris' and I are training the transfers again but there's only 8 of them.

First jumper - Rick - going to be a good fighter, I think, but I hope not he hasn't stopped checking Tris out and it's really pissing me off, I bet he's undressed Tris in his mind several times by now. - Erudite.

3rd jumper - Dylan - reasonably large, if I'm right then this is Peter's younger brother, so this year is going to be fun, clearly checking out Tris, just like his brother did, all I need to know is that his eye haven't left Tris' chest or arse, good fighter though, strong arms and if anything like Peter then he with be fine. - Candor.

9th jumper - Millie - broad shoulders, tall, has muscle, good fighter, quite rare for a girl to have a good large frame. - Candor.

10th jumper - Tina - Millie's younger sister (they look so similar) completely opposite though, small, narrow/thin, bad fighter, assuming they are like Tris and Caleb, 9-10 month apart - Candor.

I wonder what will happen if Tina was kicked out would Millie leave to be Factionless and go with her.

13th jumper - Nicholas - (Nic) - Pretty much the same as Rick in every way from looks to the fact that he is checking Tris out. I'd be surprised if they aren't actually brothers - good fighter - Erudite

16th jumper - Thomas - (Tom) - tall, skinny, bad fighter, not really much to say about him he will probably be gone before 2nd stage - Amity.

19th jumper- Aria - looks tough but has a small frame, looks content, good fighter if she fights like Tris does - Amity.

20th last jumper – Liz – the only factionless transfer, I thought there would be at least two, she must be brave to come on her own, I look forward to seeing her fight. She is eyeing Tris up too, I don't have her to keep away do I? But she is more focused on the ring on Tris' finger, she looks like she is taking mental notes.

When all 20 initiates are huddled up in one area I begin to speak up, "Dauntless-born go with Uriah and Christina, I assume you don't need a tour of the place" and immediately the room is left with 8 scared looking transfers plus Tris and I. The rest of Dauntless all left after the roar of the last jumper ended. I introduce myself "Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor." As Tris would say I have my Four mask firmly in place showing no emotion.

Tris jumps in "I am also your instructor, I usually work in the tattoo parlour but yes for now I'm your instructor"

"I'm Four and this is Six, any questions?" Here comes the famous whys your names numbers? Question.

"Whys you names numbers?" the little candor girl blurts out erm… Tina? Maybe?

Rick the little smart arse points out before we can even say anything "The numbers represents the amount of fears they have, did you know tha…"

"Enough initiate" I cut him off, his Erudite is showing, as much as I might dislike him for checking out Tris, I still don't want him to get killed. I continue "Anymore questions?"

Dylan raises his arm and I nod him to speak "Erm… well my question is for Six?" Tris now nods him to carry on "Are you single?" all she does is lift her left hand up and wiggle her fingers. All the lads' faces deflate and all I can do is inwardly grin. Ricks face however is grinning, his grin says challenge accepted, like Tris would go for him…

"Any more questions? Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will learn to love someday" there's a few sniggers but I just ignore them but I guess Tris or should I say Six doesn't.

"Candor, What the hell do you find funny?" She raises her voice at Dylan. His face immediately goes sour, "I suggest you keep your Candor mouth shut." That's what I said to Christina on her Initiation day.

I interrupt "If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm."

As we get to the chasm all the initiates faces widen, you can tell they are all deeply intrigued. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" I shout so I know that I am definitely heard over the roar of the water. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned." That might shoot some terror in them to stop them jumping.

Tris and I start to head off and sure enough they all follow like lost little puppies. When we get to the dorms Tris takes the lead "Behind this door is the room where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks. These are your facilities and yours alone you live here, understand!"

"Get Changed be in the pit in two minutes"

Tris, Uriah, Christina and I are all waiting in the pit for this year's batch of initiates to arrive. Of course the Dauntless borns are already here because they already understand the consequences of laziness unlike the Transfer initiates. However Liz is here so she might be the one exception to the rule.

Mental note to self: _Remind Transfer the importance of punctuality in Dauntless!_

When the Transfers finally arrive, Uriah starts to speak "In case you don't already know I'm one of the Dauntless born trainers my names Uriah and this is my fellow instructor Christina." He says gesturing to Christina next to him. He carries on "I was ranked 2nd in my initiation 5 years ago and I will not hesitate to kick ass if any of you pansycakes get on my nerves"

Rick buts in "Who was first? In your initiation class I mean"

"This Transfer over here was" He points out Tris, obviously the Dauntless borns already know this, of course they would everyone knows of the Stiff that came first or should I say the two Stiffs that came first. At least he didn't say where she transferred from only the people close to her deserve to know that. She wouldn't be taken seriously if they knew she came from Abnegation, even though she has been in Dauntless for 5 year. She is one of the most badass Dauntless I know.

Rick laughs, a deep throaty laugh, "Yeah right as if, she's that little she couldn't possibly beat this Four guy in a fight," he says indicating me with a slight nod.

I butt in "I was initiate 7 years ago so she didn't have to beat me in a fight." I don't want to say I came first because then I would feel like I'm gloating I guess there is still some Stiff in me somewhere. There goes Liz's face again; making mental notes.

"And he was first in his class" goodness me Uriah they really didn't need to know that. "They are our power couple of Dauntless," out the corner of my eye I see Tris punch Uriah in the arm. He obviously didn't click on that we were hiding our relationship, like we do every year. I'm pretty sure he is the one who tells the initiates every year.

"What they're together!" Rick practically shouts anger evident on his face.

"Yeah they're engaged, come on everyone in Dauntless knows this, catch up!" Ezra a Dauntless born initiate tells everyone. So much for us keeping it a secret.

"Anyway guys, cafeteria is this way." Tris says as she turns to start heading in the direction of the cafeteria, I can tell she is slightly embarrassed by the blush on her cheeks. When we get to the door of the cafeteria she turns around again and says "Initiates you have a free day, dinner is at 5.00pm to 8.00pm be back in your dorms by 10pm you have a long strenuous day tomorrow."

While waiting in the food line many subjects come up between Uriah, Christina, Tris and I we talk about this year's initiates to parties and other such subjects. Tris and I both get Steak Pie and a slice of Dauntless cake for dessert and we head to sit down at the usual table. When we get to our table the majority of people are already there. Tris sits in her usual seat across from Christina, and sit between Zeke and Tris across from Will.

Everyone is talking about everything and amazingly Christina manages to bring up mine and Tris' wedding, we haven't even been engaged a day and she is already talking about cakes, dresses, tuxedos and venues and all of this other stuff to do with the 'big day'.

God help Will when he finally decides to propose to Christina, Will was going to propose two years ago but they got in a big fight and didn't talk for a whole week. I can't imagine not talking to Tris for a week, but then from what Zeke made Will spill in a game of Candor or Dauntless, not to long ago it turns out they had a lot of makeup sex.

I know Uriah is thinking about proposing to Marlene soon well that's what Zeke says anyway.

Zeke has been married to Shauna for about a year and a half now, so he is like my go to man with questions about everything. Shauna is pregnant and about to burst I think she is like just under 7 month and a half along or something so we will have a new little one to add to our group soon. God help if he is anything like Zeke I might cry, well I won't but you know the expression. Going to have a little baby boy running about annoying everyone like Zeke. I often wonder if Tris wants to have Children because I know I do, it would be great to have a little Tris running about.

While I'm talking to Zeke I can't help but overhear Christina and Tris' conversation. Christina starts "So Tris when are you thinking of having your wedding." Goodness me it has only been two days! But still I don't want to wait too long.

As if Tris could read my mind she says exactly what I was thinking "Chris it's only been two days!" But I do want to marry her as soon as possible. She will look beautiful on our wedding day, I don't know if I deserve her she is the definition of beautiful. Her beauty defines her as a person.

"So, you must have some idea" Well I was going to leave that up to her. I have no idea when a good time to get married is, I just want to be with her forever and ever and ever.

"Well I do like the sound of a Christmas wedding."

I lean over to Tris' ear and whisper "I like the sound of that too" after I place a gentle kiss on the sensitive spot below and behind her right ear. All she does is giggle and give me a little nudge.

"Ooh guys, the love birds are flirting" that's what they are calling us nowadays, _"love birds."_

Christina and Tris carry on talking about the wedding and I go back to my conversation with Zeke about initiation and how we think each person will do.

By the time I get up to go back to the apartment there is only Zeke and Shauna and Will left in the cafeteria and a few initiates not to mention Rick, Nic and Dylan; Peter's brother. Its bad news if they are all friends, we've got Rick the initiate that has been hitting on Tris since he got here along with Nic and we have Dylan who is Peters brother and that's really all that needs to be said about him even though there is a 5 year gap and I shouldn't really judge him based on his brothers actions. He maybe the complete opposite to Peter.

Tris and Christina left about an hour ago to go somewhere I don't know where they said they were going all I know is that they went together and that it was serious. They kept exchanging stern looks over the table that said _"Should we go now."_ I want to ask her what was wrong but I know she would tell me when she is ready.


	5. Chapter 5

~Tobias~

When Tris gets back to our apartment, it's about 10:30pm and we talk for all of 30 seconds and decide to go straight to bed. While waiting for her all I have been doing is lounging on the sofa doing absolutely nothing. I get undress and jump in bed in my navy blue boxer briefs. When Tris comes out the bathroom she's got one of my shirts on. She just looks so sexy when she is wearing my clothes. She walks to the wardrobe and stands up on her tip toes to put her combat boots on top. My t-shirt rides up her body and the funny thing is she is wearing the matching boxer briefs to me but the female version.

As my fiancé walks around the room I can't help but stare at her amazing, fantastic, beautiful, gorgeous form. I could go on describing her all day and night, basically forever. As she takes her earrings out and her necklace off, which accentuates her gorgeous long neck. I can't help but watch how her hips sway to the night sound. She pulls her hair out of its simple but elegant braid and shakes her hair loose. Her defining waves fall gracefully around her narrow shoulders they look exquisite, draped down her back. She looks so sexy in this moment right now.

She walks out of the bedroom only to enter again 30 seconds later now with a glass of water and a piece of paper in hand. She walks irresistibly around to her side of the bed my eyes still following every step. While placing her water down she simultaneously peels back the sheets to the bed, then she just sits and stays there. At this moment I finally realise something is bothering her, something is wrong.

I climb out of bed and go kneel down in front of her. He head is hanging down towards her lap I guide her face back to me and caress her cheek while my other hand is clasping her clasped hands.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I ask just as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

I wipe her tear away and look at her questioning her with my eyes. She closes her eyes and asks "Tobias, don't get mad." I love it when she uses my real name it's nice to hear it, especially from her divine lips. I don't know why I would get mad at her. "Have you ever thought of having kids?"

Of course I have, I think about it "all the time." At this her shoulders lower like she is releasing a breath she was holding in. She wiggles her hands out of mine and I wonder what she's doing, then she presents me with the crinkled piece of paper in her hand. I take it out of her hand, curiosity building inside of me to find out what it is.

When I open it she chokes out through her now calming tears "We're going to have a baby."

Upon looking at the picture I lean back on my heels I can feel her eyes on me trying to see my reaction, I'm so overwhelmed with all my feelings. I can't help myself, I lean up and forward pushing her back onto the bed and tell her "I love you, Tris" before smashing my lips into hers. She grins at my reaction and chokes a gentle laugh, she kisses me back. When I pull away a small pout forms on her lips, but I carry on. I take my top over her head and I wiggle myself down her body kissing down her collarbone, kissing each raven with care and affection and kissing through the valley of her breasts. When I get to her navel I kiss all around and look up to Tris. Our eyes connect for a brief second, Tris watching what I'm doing. I turn my head to where our baby is growing and tell it, he, she "And I love you too," and place a final kiss on her bare stomach.

"We both love you" Tris says sounding extremely happy.

"Yes we certainly do"

And with that Tris and I make love into the night.

~Tris~

When I wake I'm wrapped up in Tobias' warm gently arms. I just lay there head on his chest listening to his heart flutter and watching how his chest rises and falls. I look over to the clock and its 6:54. I lay there thinking about last night and how he took the news; I wasn't even sure he wanted children. I'm sure there will be some conversation about it this morning. I hate calling it, it. We need a name for it. Well I suppose it sort of looks like, erm a Lemon or a Lime, they don't really sound right, they don't have a ring. I know he or she looks like a Peanut. Thats a good thing to call him or her, Peanut.

Tobias' breaths become less even and I realise he's woken up, his morning huskily sexy voice greets me "Morning, Beautiful." He lowers his hands to my stomach, "Morning to you too, baby." I can't help but feel the love for him that I feel right now.

"Peanut"

"What?" he looks down into my eyes with question. I love it when he has his confused face on, it's not often that Tobias is confused.

"Well don't you think it kind of looks a bit like a Peanut?" I say after reaching over to the bedside cabinet and retrieving the scan print off. I open the photo up straightening out the folds and crinkles and indicating the parts as I talk "Peanut has like a big head and big feet and then is kind of small in the middle, like a Peanut." He gives me the look of are you crazy or something and all I can do is giggle and he returns with a deep throaty laugh of his own.

He pushes me over so I'm laid on my back and he meets my stomach with his lips. He starts loud then gets quieter, "Well hello Peanut, don't tell your mummy I said this but I think she might be going crazy." I playfully shove Tobias and he falls off the bed then pretends to be hurt. I like seeing this side of him because I know as soon as we go out of the apartment door he will be replaced with Four. It's his fun and loving side.

"I can't wait for a little Tobias running around this place." He looks as if he disagrees gratefully.

"No I want a little Tris running about" he has his special glint in his eyes.

I giggle "Don't you love conflict and I'm only like 16 weeks"

"What are we going to tell our friends? I am assuming Christina knows" I bet my face looks guilty, I hate the thought that Christina knew before Tobias did.

"Erm, well I think we better tell them sooner rather than later, saves Christina ruining it," he nods in agreement. "We can tell them all at lunch" he nods again like a robot. "Considering I am almost into my second trimester," I can't believe that I didn't notice that I had missed my period for three months. "Plus the doctor said that I was lucky in terms of morning sickness, apparently most women have it all through their first trimester and then it clears up in the second, so I believe I'm lucky"

"No I'm the lucky one" all I can do is grin widely at this. Tobias glances over my shoulder, at the clock I assume and you can tell that we are late before he even says anything. "Oh shoot it's 7:30, we have to get the initiates up at 7:45 and in the training room for 8:00"

"And don't forget Eric wants to speak with them in the Pit first" I add.

We both practically jump out of bed and head for the bathroom, we both try to go through the door at the same time which doesn't really work. I step out the way for Tobias to use the bathroom first and I start towards my wardrobe.

Tobias leaves the bathroom open just a little bit because our bathroom is so small, I find it so cute, confined spaces and all, you know.

I get some skinny but flexible jeans out the wardrobe and shove them on me then put a plain black tank top on over my new sports bra. I don't care that the initiates will be able to see my tattoo now, the secret is already out. I still put my leather jacket on just in case it's cold in the rather large training room. I head to the dresser with my mirror and start to plait my hair, today I decide to go for the scruffy but presentable hair do.

My phone goes off, I take it off the charger on the right side of the dresser and see who the message is from; Christina.

 _Chris: Oi! Where are you? I thought we were meeting for breakfast! XOXO_

I reply as fast as I can.

 _Tris: Yeah sorry, we woke up late. Do us a favour and grab 2 muffins from the Cafeteria. xxx_

 _Chris: We!? ;) Cheeky, guess he was ok then and sure XOXO_

She can reply fast!

 _Tris: Yeah it did, see you soon. xxx_

 _Chris: I want details, see you soon! XOXO_

Tobias comes out the bathroom and starts to get dressed while I head into the bathroom, I quickly put a bit of makeup on. I don't have time for the usual, and if I don't put any on then I will have Chris having a go at me, saying it's part of a girl's life and all that crap. Quickly I brush my teeth, and head out the bathroom and Tobias is just heading out the bedroom to the kitchen.

"Tobias" he swings his head back round, "don't forget your phone." He gives me a thankful smile, takes hold of my hand and we walk out the apartment together, him locking the door behind us. "I text Christina she is bringing us breakfast."

When we get to the dorms, to the initiates we wake them my making a lot of noise. The all groan and curse but Tobias just shouts that they have to be in the Pit in 5 minutes otherwise they are Factionless. To be honest that is a good threat to hold over them, if you want something doing then just say that to them. It's a well-known fact now that is been 5 years since initiation cuts have been introduced to the dauntless training programme.

After waking the initiates we make our way to the Pit, on our way we meet Uriah and Christina, I expect they just woke the Dauntless borns up. We enter the Pit to be faced with Eric sat on the centre stone, at this time in the morning the Pit is practically empty. We all get to the centre and stand and wait for the initiates. Chris and Uriah are talking and Tobias and I are eating our muffins, thanks to Christina. And they are surprisingly nice for a change. We both finish out muffins at the same time and I offer to go put the rubbish in the bin; which is about 50 metres away. I notice out of the corner of my eye now that I have left Eric has got up and started talking to Tobias. I wonder what he wants, what does he and Tobias want to talk about. All Tobias does is nod his head when Eric stops talking and Eric simply turns around and goes and sits back down where he came from.

When I get back to Tobias I ask "What was that about?" He shrugs it off but I just give him the look I know he can't refuse.

"Max wants to see me after dinner, apparently this is the last time" he needs to take it I know he does, he would be a great leader.

"Tell him you will consider it at least, then we can talk about it tonight." I suggest, he just straightforwardly nods his usual nod.

There is a loud ruckus and I look up to see the Transfers and the Dauntless borns mixed heading round the corner into the Pit.

Eric stands and the room becomes silent, "For those of you who don't know, my name is Eric," he says. "I am one of four leaders here at Dauntless." Did anyone else notice that, he said four leaders, I wonder who has left? "We take the initiation process very seriously, so I volunteered like every year to oversee your training." He pauses then carries on "Some ground rules. You have to be in the training room by eight o'clock every day. Training takes place every day from 8am to 5pm, with a break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you like after training. Dinner will be at 5pm. You will also get some time off between each stage of initiation." This speech is like a carbon copy of every year's speech. He turns and faces Tobias or should I say Four, he has that mask on at the moment "Would you like to continue?"

Tobias nods and steps forward "In the first stage of initiation, we keep Transfers and Dauntless born initiates separate, but that doesn't mean you are evaluated separately or differently for that matter. At the end of each initiation stage, your rankings will be determined in comparison with the Dauntless born initiates and vice versa." He sounds like Eric that makes me inwardly cringe.

Eric cuts in again and starts talking, "Your ranking will serve two purposes," he says. "The first is that it determines the order you will pick a job after initiation. There are only a few desirable positions available. The second purpose is that only the top ten initiates are made members."

"There are twelve Dauntless born initiates, and eight Transfer initiates" Eric continues. "Five initiates will be cut at the end of stage one. The remainder will be cut after the final test in a month's time."

"What happens if we get cut?" Rick asks.

"You leave the Dauntless compound," says Eric, "and live factionless."

One of the Transfers, Tina I think? Well her hand comes up to her mouth and covers it, stifling a sob in the process. You think she would have heard about the cutting by now its public knowledge now.

"You chose us...now we get to choose you" Eric says completely emotionless and cold, the same line he said to my batch of initiates. Then he leaves.

Let the training begin.

* * *

 **So there's 5 chapters to start you off, Ill be posting them randomly so make sure you subscribe to get alerts when they are posted.**

 **Please review and give me some tips, I'm a new writer. I wanted to try something different.**

 **Tell me what you want to happen in the story and maybe I can incorporate it...**

 **Thanks,**

 **Dauntnegation**


	6. Chapter 6

~Tobias~

The four of us: Uriah, Christina, Tris and I allow the initiates a few minutes to go grab a muffin. We told them to be in the training rooms at 8:10am to give us time to set up for today, the four of us walk towards the training room. The Dauntless Born use the right hand side and the Transfers the left. Therefore this means all initiates can see each other at all times.

Tris and I set up the guns for today's training session while Christina and Uriah do knives today, we'll swap tomorrow.

Tris shows off how she can shoot at a target with both arms, right and left and still hit the centre. I'm stood behind her trying to find faults but I can't she is just simply too good. I gently place my hand on her left shoulder to tell her the initiates will be here in a minute, so she need to stop shooting. She turns on the safety and reloads the gun for the initiates then places her gun with the others and comes back to me. One hand on my cheek the other on my waist, she reaches up on her tip toes and presses her soft enticing, round plump lips to mine. I kiss her back, desperately trying not to ignite our flames, we don't want to start something we won't have time to finish.

At 8.05 all the Dauntless born Initiates are in the training room, they know to always be early. However when it gets to 8.10 all the Transfer initiates have arrived but Rick, at 8.15 Rick finally strides through the door. But before I get a chance to shout at him, Tris is already on it.

"Initiate," Tris shouts. Ricks eyes snaps up from his phone. I look around the giant Training room, Christina and Uriah have both stopped talking and have looked up eyes wide in Tris' direction. This causes the Dauntless born initiates to follow their eyes trailing round to Tris and all the Transfer initiates are staring at Tris wide eyed. I don't think the Transfers knew Tris had that in her. "Why are you late?" Tris' words are like sharp daggers.

Rick fumbles about, she must be scary, the Dauntless born initiates and Christina, Uriah 'n' I all give a slight laugh at Rick's almost wetting himself moment. "I...I...was finishing my breakfast."

Tris looks even more distraught, it's such a lame excuse I don't blame her. "Everyone else is here!" Ricks normal smirk starts to come back. I indicate to Uriah to continue with the Dauntless borns, there is no point wasting their time.

"You going to punish me then?" After Rick says that a couple of scoffs come from the other initiates, mainly Dylan and Nic, they attempt to cover it up with a cough.

When I look over to them they pipe down immediately, "Yes I am going to punish you," No Tris you falling into a trap he just wants to spend more time, alone with you, if you make him stay behind. Ricks grin got even bigger, until Tris spoke again, it completely fell of the face, his jaw just hanging open.

What Tris said remains completely oblivious to me, "What!" Rick exclaims. So do all the other Initiates.

"You heard me, you and all the other initiates can do 10 laps around the Training room!" I can't help but beam in Ricks face, he looks straight past Tris and looks at me.

"Go on then get running," I shout, still staring at Rick. All the initiates reluctantly start to run and I can't help but notice all the looks Rick is getting.

When the initiates finish their 10 laps Six addresses them, "The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight. Well really the first thing you have learnt today is not to be late." Tris looks to Rick and he gives her one of those sarcastic smiles.

I continue on like every year we have done this - "Thankfully, if you are here right now, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so we don't need to teach you that." I continue to inform that "Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage." I find it funny to watch all the initiates faces constrict trying to take in all of this new information, even the Erudite's faces do it.

"The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time. The second stage is weighed more than the first stage however less that the third stage" Says Tris.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear," I say. "Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

Rick says under his breath "Tris and I are going to get physical" to Dylan and Nic, while wiggling his eyebrows up and down, but I still heard it. I know he will do nothing to our relationship, but I still don't like the interest he is sharing in Tris. Especially now I know she is carrying my unborn child.

I pick up a gun off the table next to me and sharply push it into Rick's head, ha this reminds me of Peter. "Do you want to say that again initiate?" I say is my instructor Four voice, as Tris likes to call it. He squirms away shaking his head, no. "Thought so," if Uriah was right here now he would be shouting pansycake right in his face. That's a good idea actually.

I shout Uriah over, Tris looks confused, "Uriah, can you please call this initiate - Rick - your very special word." Now Uriah looks confused. "Well he keeps getting to trouble but he squirms when we shout at him for it."

Uriah's face slowly catches on, he starts to laugh, "Ha ha, Pansycake!" Uriah shouts, gaining the attention over everyone in the room.

Once Uriah has gone back to the Dauntless born (who are currently throwing knives,) I turn to Tris "Would you like to show them? Or should I?" I say holding the gun out to her. She unambiguously steps out of my way gesturing towards the target. I have a feeling she is letting me do this because she has just had some shooting practice but I don't complain.

I step up to the line and face the wall with the targets on it. The targets are the same as every year one square of plywood board with three red circles on it for each of the initiates. I stand with my feet apart and I hold the gun in both of my hands and I fire. I'm surprised I'm not rusty, I haven't shot a gun since last year's initiation. I've been concentrating on my sparring with Tris. Obviously now I can't spar with her because of her condition so I think I'll go back to guns or punch bags.

Tris shouts "Everyone grab a gun, and line up and start shooting, do your best this will go towards your ranking." All the initiates squirm for the guns. She shouts again "In an orderly fashion, we don't want anyone getting shot." She grins, I wonder why she is grinning.

While all the initiates are attempting to hit the targets I take the liberty of going to have a cuddle with Tris. I stand behind her and wrap my arms around her kissing from her sensitive spot behind her ear all the way to her neck.

Aria seems to not be doing so well, therefore I go and try to help her just like I did Tris. Just as I walk to Aria, Rick speaks up.

I keep an ear open for their conversation, "Tris?" He turns to her, Tris stands from leaning on the table and walks over. "I'm having a problem, I can't seem to hit the target," he asks pretending to looked confused.

"Show me your stance." At this he gets into position and I go back to leaning against the table. Tris thinks to herself, she has that dull look, "Straighten your arms," he does a lame attempt to straighten them. "No like this," Tris puts her hand on his shoulder and runs her hand down one of his arms so his elbow flatteners out.

Rick turns his head to look at Tris, "By the way Tris, you have soft hand," Tris doesn't reply she continues to evaluate his position, he just need to open his legs wider.

"Now Rick, you have to open your legs a bit wider, they are near enough together, they need to be a bit more than shoulder width apart."

Rick replies with a disturbing innuendo, "Aren't you the one who's meant to be opening their legs." That really annoys me, I just want to punch him in the face but I know Tris won't let him bother her.

All Tris says is "Shoot," and Rick nearly hits dead centre.

"Thanks sweet cheeks…"

It's only been a day and he is already infuriating me, I might have to talk to Tris about him, but then I don't want her to think im jealous. Well I know im not jealous Tris is soundly mine and nothing will change that.

Before we know it, it's lunch. Unfortunately Rick was the first to hit the target and then the first to hit the centre of all three red rings, closely followed by Dylan then Tina surprisingly, Nic coming in second from last in front of Thomas; who only hit the target once. Tris and I dismiss the Initiates for lunch and tell them to be back here for 1:30pm, which gives them and us an hour and a half.

Tris and I are going to tell our friends that Tris is in fact 16 weeks pregnant and we are expecting our first child. That reminds me I need to talk to Tris about our engagement, I want to be married to her before the little one arrives. For two main reasons, one because we won't have time when Peanut is here and two because I want to do right by her, she should be married and giving birth. Tris told me about how after supper tonight we can go see our doctor for an ultrasound, because only she went last time. I can't wait to see my little Peanut and hear my little Peanut's heartbeat flutter in the room.

When we get to the cafeteria I tell Tris to go sit down and I'll grab us some lunch. When I sit down Tris silently asks me if we should tell them now and all I do is nod and gesture for her to make the announcement.

She starts "Erm guys... Four and I have an announcement to make," I notice Christina looks all giddy and that's obviously because she already know.

"Tris, we already know you're engaged," Zeke half joking half serious.

I grab Tris' hand to show some moral support and I give it a gentle squeeze, she squeezes back. "We're...we're pregnant!"

Shauna practically jumps and scream "Yeah Tris, they can grow up together and maybe if you have a baby girl they will date." I think Shauna might be getting a bit too excited, she is acting worse than Christina!

"My daughter would certainly not be dating till she is 21," I interject, "but I do want a little Tris" I admit to our friends.

"I want a little Four," I look deep in Tris' eyes and she really means a little Tobias not a little Four.

"Awe, you two are too cute, Congrats mate" Zeke says bringing me in to a bro hug right next to me.

Shauna had now got up and on the opposite side of Tris to me and she's stood up jumping, "They can have play dates and everything." She jumps again but then all excitement drains from her face and I hear a splash. Without registering what it was, Shauna grabs her round belly and Tris announces that her waters just broke. Shauna curses "Your baby declaration just caused my waters to break!"

I look to Zeke and he is looking terrified, Tris starts to talk, "Ok, this is what's going to happen, Four you are going to go train the Transfers, Christina you are going to go train the Dauntless borns. Assuming Uriah you want to be at the infirmary?" He nods. So do Christina and I at her instructions. Tris carries on straight away "Uriah you are going to go get Shauna's and Zeke's baby bag from their place, you have made one Shauna, haven't you?" Shauna nods now breathing slightly more heavily, but I'm sure that's just partial excitement and partial nerves. I never knew Tris knew so much, it's amazing. "Now Zeke…" She stares Zeke in the eyes, grabbing his shoulders to make sure he is paying attention and looking back, he stares back. "You need to calm down, if you're not calm, then Shauna's not calm, then the baby won't be calm, understand! Just breathe. You are going to help me get Shauna to the infirmary, everyone understand?" Everyone just nods at her, there is a few open mouths thinking exactly what I'm thinking; how the fuck does she know this shit.

I give Tris a quick kiss and tell her I will meet her at the infirmary later. Tris and Shauna have been hanging with each other a lot lately, I wonder if this is why, maybe Shauna knew that Tris could keep her cool because Zeke would lose his head. I like the idea that Zeke and I are best friend and then Shauna and Tris are as well, don't say that in front of Christina though. We all scatter, as per to Tris' instruction.

I get to the training room and all the initiates are waiting, I apologize for being late and of course Rick gives me lip. "Your girlfriend complains at me for being late, so I should complain at you."

All I do is walk up to him and say, "Go run another, 10!" His face just drops, "That means everyone," as their running I explain to them how I am letting them go at 5pm instead of 6pm due to special circumstances. I also explain that they with do 10 laps in every training session until Rick gets the idea of keeping his mouth shut.

At 5pm I'll go to the infirmary to meet Tris, then we have our appointment at 6:15pm anyway. I can't wait!

* * *

 **Can I ask you guys your opinion?**

 **Should I keep switching between Tris and Tobias' view or do you think I should only use one of their point of view.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Dauntnegation**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys its Dauntnegation here I just want to say that I'm sorry its been a long time I was on holiday and left my laptop at home. I promise that today I will upload 2 chapters for you, a couple of hours apart. So here is your first enjoy and Review, I like to here your thoughts. Shout out to Martina I'd like to say thanks and I am looking forward to hearing from you again. Thanks guys.**

~Tris~

I think Shauna got a bit too excited about my news, her waters broke, and yeah she definitely got too excited. She's two weeks early, I hope that's ok, I hope the baby would be ok, I'm sure it's fine to be honest. She is 37 weeks that should be ok, 8 months and a half? I'm happy for her though she kept saying she can't wait for her little baby boy to get here and now he is on his way. So, will he be born 5th August or 6th August, to be totally honest it will think it might be the 6th, considering it is 2.30 pm now? Her due date was August 19th.

When we get to the infirmary there is Marlene at the front desk, I assumed she was working because she wasn't in the cafeteria at lunch. A look of total shock comes over her.

"Shauna" she mutters open mouthed.

Shauna's now panting more heavily, she's holding on to Zeke for dear life. You can tell Zeke doesn't know 100% what to do but in all honesty he is doing great. When her contraction hits her, I look at my watch that's been 41 minutes. Marlene has called a midwife and she is now in reception with a wheelchair and Shauna immediately sits. I inform the midwife "her contractions are now 41 minutes apart." The midwife nods, but I continue "she literally just had one a minute ago as well." The midwife looks at her watch and takes a mental note.

Zeke wheels Shauna into a birthing room that will be hers until she leaves the infirmary now.

We sit there in silence for a solid 15 minutes, until Shauna tries to lighten Zeke's mood, "Oh yeah, Zeke you now owe me 30 points."

I don't understand, "What? Why?" I ask.

"I bet him that you were pregnant." Well that was a big guess I don't even look pregnant, so how could she guess.

"But that would have been a big gamble, how did you know?"

"Honey, please don't take this the wrong way but you're… showing plus your glowing, oh my gosh im rhyming." Shauna giggles "Oh my god I can't shut up! Is this what labour does to people?" I don't know but I bet I look extremely shocked right now. How can I be showing you're not meant to show till about 20-25 weeks? "When we went swimming a couple of days ago, in your bikini you could see a slight bump"

"But I'm only 16 weeks" I must really look confused now, I can feel my face contort in many ways.

"Maybe it's because you're so small so we see sooner or something?" Shauna proposes. Shauna started showing at about 24 weeks, then her bump grew very rapidly after we all first noticed.

I was about to say something but then Shauna's midwife comes in and we all turn to face her. Her name is Zoe Zanders, 24 and her sister Zara Zanders, 23 will be my midwife when the time comes however for now I'm just seeing Dr Hart the same way Shauna did. "Shauna, I understand your waters have broken, is this correct?" Shauna nods. "Also that your contractions are 41 minutes apart or there about?"

"Yes they are I timed them myself" I say.

"Ok, thanks Tris." I really don't know why everyone seems to know my name? "Shauna, Zeke you need to listen carefully, I'm about to talk for a long time," she says looking at each of them in turn. "The pushing stage of labour happens when your cervix is completely dilated. We want a smooth passageway which you can push your baby through the birth canal. So no pushing unless you're told. But you also got to let me know if you feel you need to push. Are you with me?" They both nod.

"Your contractions may decrease just prior to getting the urge to push, so don't worry. I would urge you to take this time to rest. The length of this stage varies with the position and size of the baby and your ability to push with the contractions. For first-time mothers the average length of pushing is one-to-two hours. Normally, the baby is born with his face looking toward mothers back. However, some babies are facing the mother's stomach. These babies may have a more difficult time passing through the pelvis, which may cause pushing to be more difficult or require more than two hours of pushing." She sips at the water bottle in her hand.

"During the second stage of labour, the contractions are usually strong and forceful and may or may not be accompanied by an urge to push. This can make this phase somewhat more enjoyable since you are now working with each contraction. A renewed sense of energy may occur as you feel the closeness of your baby's birth! As the baby's head begins to appear, you may feel a stretching or burning sensation, this is totally normal, ok?" Zeke and Shauna just nod yet aging both of them have wide eyes, they remind me of the Erudite Initiates taking in the information I told them this morning. "Shauna, you may want a mirror positioned so that you can see your progress and of course father you can come watch everything." Zeke cringes at the thought and Shauna playfully nudges him, I can't help but smile at them. Zeke is definitely more comfortable now.

"You have to understand, pushing is most effective when the you, Shauna feel the urge to push, don't force it. There are many different positions that may be used for pushing, you will be told about these when the time comes, but im sure you have gone through them all in birthing classes. In all positions, keep your chin down and use a rounded back to help your abdominal muscles assist your uterus in pushing your baby. Finally, there may come a time when you may be asked not to push with a contraction. I must stress you follow my instructions and only mine, you might want to push but if I say don't then don't. Usually these situations require you to stop pushing for only a short time though. During this time, relax your neck, shoulders and legs and pant or blow out during the contraction."

She turns to address Zeke and only Zeke. "Now Zeke, Shauna will need a lot of support to help her through this. You may need to hold her face, look directly in your eyes, and pant or blow with her to keep her from pushing or to help her push. However, she may just want you to hold her hand, she is in charge and you follow what she says. Now do you understand?" Zeke nods all of a sudden looking frightened again.

Shauna's contraction hits, I didn't even realise its been 40 minutes but it has. Zeke sort of makes a screeching sound because of the amount Shauna is squeezing his hand. "Oh yeah Zeke, also don't complain about pain, think what Shauna is going through." Zeke nods and looks back to Shauna who is now just panting away her latest contraction. Roughly about another 40 mins to the next one.

When Tobias arrives at the infirmary he explains how he let the initiates go an hour early so he could be here. Uriah arrived shortly after Zoe Zanders left the room. Zoe has been checking in on Shauna every time we bleep her to signal a contraction. When the contraction passes she checks to see how dilated Shauna is. At the moment we have been in the infirmary 4 hours and her contractions have gone from 41 minutes to 27 minutes apparently it's one of the fastest labours Zoe has seen. She said that there is a strong possibility that baby boy could be born tonight. Also her cervix is now dilated to 5.5 cm which is great just another 4.5 cm to go. The only reason I know all this stuff is because Shauna wanted me here just in case Zeke lost his cool. Which he did at first however now he is great. I'm stuck in a muddle now, I feel that I should ask Shauna to be there for me if Tobias loses his calm but then Christina is also my best friend. Can I have them both? Would that be ok?

Tobias comes into the birthing room and gently hugs Shauna and wishes her well. Then he gives Zeke a hug and says something in his ear, I don't hear what he says but I can tell it's full of emotion by the look on his face. However, I do hear him say, "Love you, man" before they separate with a light tap on each of their backs.

After an hour of casual talking Tobias and I are about to leave to go wait in reception for our ultrasound appointment; which is in 15 minutes. But Zeke and Shauna stops us so they can make an announcement.

"Tris, Four, we decided to tell you what we named, little baby boy" it's about time. Everyone know they have been wondering when to tell everyone the name they had decided on. It's come up many times while at lunch, of breaks, even several parties it has also come up at.

I let out a breath heavily "Finally, I have been waiting forever" I exclaim, I add "Well we have all been waiting forever.

Zeke starts a drum roll for Shauna, "His name will be Holden Ezekiel Zolah Pedrad."

"Awe that's so cute! I love how it has Zeke's name in it" Mother - Shauna Zia Pedrad and Father - Ezekiel Zolah Pedrad.

"Trust me that was all Shauna's doing," Zeke proclaims, hands in the air and all.

"Well it's still cute, I have no idea what I want to call Peanut." A confused look crosses their faces, "Oh sorry Peanut, baby Peanut. Better than calling the baby, baby and it all the time." Their faces finally catch on, you see the switch flick, I inwardly smirk.

"See honey, we should have done that," Shauna says nudging Zeke, "Well, Tris, Four, we will let you go to you scan. See you in a bit?" I nod and walk out the room.

Tobias and I wait in reception 10 minutes before we are called to go into the examination room Dr Hart tells us that today a nurse will be doing our ultrasound and he had to check if that was ok and of course it is, as long as Tobias and I get to see Peanut. I lay on the bed waiting for the nurse to come in and Tobias just sits there rubbing my tummy and holding my hand.

When the nurse finally enters, she introduces herself, "Hello, I'm Miss Rose, but you can call me Ruby. Today I'm going to be carrying out your ultrasound, I believe you had one yesterday and this is just so father can see." She looks over to Tobias and I to confirm and so we do.

Ruby drags the ultrasound machine from the corner to next to the bed. "Ok Tris can you roll your top, up and the gel you will feel on your stomach will be slightly cold." I roll up my top as instructed and she squirts the cold gel on to my stomach; exact same routine as I did with Dr Hart yesterday. As I see the picture on the screen but no sound, the Nurses face looks slightly confused. I start to get worried, who wouldn't get worried if they thought something is wrong. "Is Peanut ok?" I ask the nurse, she obviously catches my question but she doesn't answer it maybe she doesn't know what I mean by peanut. I rephrase my question, "Peanut… my, our baby is it ok!" I exclaim.

"I'll be back in a minute" the nurse says. A nurse shouldn't just say that. She has just practically just blanked everything I just said, what's wrong with her, she is never doing my ultrasound again. I look to Tobias and he looks like death, he has gone completely white, he's just staring at the screen. I squeeze his hand and his head snaps to me, I can see tears starting to build in his eye, but I know he won't let them fall and I can also feel them in my eyes too, I think mine will most definitely fall if something is wrong.

The door opens and Ruby comes back in, followed by Dr Hart. He takes hold of the ultrasound wand and moves it around my stomach. He studies the screen - closely - he turns to the nurse and simply nods and walks out the door again.

"Please tell me what's wrong with my Peanut!" I nearly shout, a single tear rolls down my cheek, I quickly wipe it away.

"You're not having a Peanut, you're having Peanuts! Tris, Four, I am pleased to inform you that you are in fact having twins."

Twins!

No words just pure shock…


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is another Chapter as promised.**

"Can we hear the heart beats?" Tobias asks. He beat me too it. Damn.

Ruby picks up the wand yet again and squeezes more gel on to my stomach she moves the wand around a bit then to one side of my stomach, "This is baby A" then the room fills with a strong but light fluttering heartbeat "Baby A is very strong and loud." As she starts to move the wand the sound fades and another one sounds, perfectly alike sounds on the other side of my stomach "This is baby B - also very strong and loud." She puts the wand down and says "I'm going to get Dr Hart, now we know you're having twins he will want to take a proper look and talk to you."

Ruby goes out the room, the door shuts and it practically opens back up straight away. "Hello Tris, Four" Dr. Hart says as he comes in and takes a seat on the stool next to the ultrasound machine. "May I" he says indicating to my hands that lay over my now clean stomach. I nod immediately, I want to see my babies again, I can't hide my smile and neither can Tobias. "I just want to say Tris, that im sorry. Sorry if we worried you today, I can't believe I missed it yesterday."

When the image reappears he umms and errs to himself for a while then says, "Well Tris, you are most certainly have twins, I'm sure you both have many questions so shoot!"

Tobias jumps in first "Are they Fraternal or Identical?" To be honest I didn't think of that but that is a good question.

Dr. Hart simply replies "Fraternal so in other words non-identical. If you look here-" he says pointing at the screen- "there is two amniotic sacs."

I'm fascinated by the view on the screen before me, "how come we couldn't tell they were Twins yesterday?"

"Excuse me for my forwardness but did you two have sexual intercourse yesterday?" Tobias nods, where as I feel myself redden a bit. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Tris, but while you were active the babies may have moved to accommodate the position you were it." Tobias nods to him, he is very engrossed in Dr Hart talking about our peanuts. Whereas I am still uncomfortable talking about sex, I have gotten more accustomed to that topic of conversation but it still is a bit of a worry for me.

"Are we still ok to...you know...have sex?" Tobias asks. I was just thinking of that question I just didn't have the balls to ask it, I like that he asked I can tell he deeply cares about the health of our twins.

"Yes you are 100% ok to have intercourse, however later on you will have to accommodate you position in order to suit the bump and if at any point before, meanwhile or after you see any bleeding then stop straight away and head down here."

I clear my throat to talk again, Tobias and Dr. Hart look at me, and "My friend said I'm already showing but I'm only 16 weeks is this normal?"

"I would say it's uncommon to show this early but you do have twins inside of you, plus you have a naturally small build anyway so you will notice more." That's the kind of thing I was thinking of as an explanation.

"When's my due date?" I ask.

"January 29th, which means you are about 16 weeks, according to when you stated your last period was." Only 5 months I can't wait. I squeeze Tobias hand he looks at me with questioning in his eyes.

"5 months and we are going to be mummy and daddy to two beautiful children, I'm so excited!" I say to Tobias, his eyes warm as soon as his set his on mine. Gosh I love him, I love the idea of two little children running around our home, even though they won't be running for a while. They'll be spoilt rotten by Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn but most of all their mummy and daddy. I'm sure Zeke and Shauna will spoil them rotten just like Tobias and I will spoil little Holden as well.

Tobias squeezes my hand hard "I'm excited too sweetie."

Dr. Hart clears his throat "I would like you to book an appointment to see me in 3 weeks time, so you will be 19 weeks, you might have grown more by then or you might not have. I'll print you some photos off as well, I'll print 5 I'm sure you have plenty of friends and family to give them to. I'll leave them at reception for you to pick up when you book your appointment."

"Thanks Dr. Hart," Tobias and I say at the same time Tobias shakes Dr. Hart's hand, then takes mine in his. We walk out of the examination room and head to reception we book an appointment with Dr. Hart for 3 weeks' time like he said, we pick up the photos then we head back to Shauna's birthing room.

When we get to Shauna's room I knock as the doors closed and when shouts for us to come in we do. Everyone is piled in there: Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will and now Tobias and I. Marlene must have finished her shift, come to think of it she wasn't at reception a few minutes ago.

Tobias and I agreed to keep quiet, we don't want to ruin Shauna and Zeke's big day.

Shauna starts to moan passing through a contraction, I wonder how often her contractions are coming now, we've been away well over an hour. As if on cue, well she is on cue, Zoe walks through the door. Zoe checks Shauna over then starts to speak "Shauna love, you are 9 cm dilated and your contractions are at 7 minutes apart" She says checking her watch. Shauna is really have a fast labour she's only been in labour about 7 hours. Zoe continues on to say "We are going to ask you to push after your next contraction." She stops and turns to address the room "Everyone, you need to wait in the waiting room now apart from Shauna's birthing partner, which I assume to be Zeke."

I walk over to Shauna and tell her as soon as Holden is born I'll be straight here to see the three of them.

~Tobias~

Shauna sounded in pain so much, I can't bear the thought of Tris having to go through that once never mind twice. And I'll know it's my fault because I was one to get her pregnant, not that I regret it, it just would have been nice if it was planned. The end result will be so perfect though. I feel so happy knowing that there was nothing wrong with Peanut and that Peanut had another Peanut to keep him or her company for another 5 months. Just under half a year it feels so close.

While waiting I receive a message from Max wondering why I didn't turn up.

Max: _Should I take this as a final no then Four_?

Four: _I'll consider it and tell you my answer at lunch tomorrow, is that ok?_

Max: _As long as you're considering it, look forward to you answer tomorrow_.

After the short 40 minutes of waiting, Zeke comes out to meet us.

He explains, "Holden Ezekiel Zolah Pedrad has arrived a little over 20 minutes ago, at 8.32pm. He weighed 7lb 3½ ounces and was 42cm long at the time of birth." He goes on to explain how they can only have 3 visitors at a time and somehow Uriah, Tris and I get selected to go see them first.

When we arrive in the birthing room, Tris goes straight over to Shauna and congratulates her by hugging her over the top of Holden. She then turns all her attention to the little bundle of joy in Shauna's arms, Uriah, Zeke and I are all watching as Shauna hands him to Tris. Tris sits down in the chair next to Shauna's bed holding the new-born. I can't help but notice how she looks like a mother already. I can't wait until its Tris and I holding our new-born babies.

I walk over to Tris, who is now rocking Holden back forth. When I see Holden, Tris stands to place him in my arms and I gladly accept him. I stand there swaying with Holden soundlessly sleeping in my arms, I can't help but notice the look of awe in Tris' face as she watches me. "I can't believe how much he looks like the both of you too." I vocalise truthfully to the room.

"Yeah I agree," Uriah jumps in, I pass him Holden. "Shauna he has your eyes and nose, but Zeke he has your face shape and night black hair, the obviously he has my cuteness." The room erupts in laughter. That's the funniest joke I have heard all day, and everyone knows it. I can't help but laugh along with everyone else.

Uriah starts to laugh, his shoulders start to shake, and he is laughing so hard. Suddenly a loud high pitched scream breaks through the laughter and we all stop. Zeke stands from sitting on Shauna's bed and he strides to Uriah, he gently but confidently takes Holden into his arms. He slowly starts to do this Rock-a-bye baby thing that he told me about. He placed Holden in his arms, he stands with his feet slightly apart and he swirls back and forth gently moving up and down as well. He holds Holden really close and I can just about hear him saying 'Shush' in his ear. In no time at all Holden is back to sleeping soundly in Zeke's arms. I also remember Zeke saying something about how 'shushing' makes the new-born think he or she is still in the womb. I think I'm going to have to read all the baby books Zeke and Shauna have.

I can't believe it Zeke is a natural, "Awe look everyone, its daddy Zeke!" I couldn't help myself. I look to Shauna and she looks so proud, and Zeke looks so satisfied with himself.

Tris and I say goodbye and promise we will drop by tomorrow; Shauna has to stay in hospital with Holden for a few days because he was slightly early, just to make sure everything's ok. We head home and I have every intention of bringing up the leadership proposition of Max's. Maybe we will even talk about baby and wedding stuff.

When we arrive home Tris goes in the shower, followed by me closely after. Yet again I end up sat in bed before Tris, waiting for her. She walks out the bathroom in the middle of brushing her teeth, and starts to brush her hair. She wears a simple night gown but it is still quite tight, you can actually see her baby bump. She did say a friend had noticed, probably was Shauna, then Christina found out when they went to the infirmary yesterday. She look so sexy right now.

"Come on baby momma" I say patting the empty side of the bed, her side of the bed. She nods and joins me sat on the bed. "Can we talk tonight?" she nods as her answer. I think she knows I don't open up much, she knows that I'm about too. "I want to accept Max's offer?" I say questioning her silently.

I want to know if she wants me to, "Why?" confusion riddles her face. "You never wanted to before?"

"Because we have Peanuts on the way" she smiles, "Before I could protect just you but now there is 3 of you" she smiles again.

"Well I would be happy either way, as long as you would have time to spend with them. You hear about fathers who never see their children and it makes me sad, for him and the children. Just promise me!" I will always love, care and be there for Tris and our children.

"I promise you, Tris, I love you and the Peanuts"

She grins widely "I love you and the Peanuts too."

Tris all of a sudden straddles me and draws my mouth to hers. I kiss her back with the same amount of passion and love, no, no, I kiss her back with even more passion and love. I pull back and a pout forms on her lips. "I want to talk about this…" I kiss her ring "and I want to talk about this," I rub her stomach.

"Me too" she goes to move, but I keep my hands firmly place on her hips. She looks back to me and leans back a bit so we can talk.

"Tris I want to do right by you and…"

Tris cuts me off mid-sentence she places her finger on my lips and stares deep into my eyes. "You are doing right by me, we're getting married."

"Yeah I know and I can't wait but I have one condition... my condition is that I get to marry you before the Peanuts come."

"Yes of course we can have a Christmas wedding, and then they will arrive a month later" she says as cool as a cucumber.

"As long as you're ok with that, remember you'll be 8 months pregnant by then." I say speaking my concern for Tris, I want her to have her dream wedding and I want her to be comfortable on the day. She nods and starts to kiss me again, I let her and I kiss her back with all my love passion and hunger.

The alarms buzzer wakes us up, we are both cuddled in each other's arms. We stay like that for what seems like hours but actually only a few minutes. As we get ready we spoke about the wedding and the date for it, most of the important parts. I make a deal with her that she and Christina can plan the wedding as long as everything to do with the honeymoon is left up to me. I know for a fact that Christina wants to plan our day but she needs to let us have our day be ours. She reluctantly agrees and warns me that she doesn't want the honeymoon to be too long, sadly. But I understand she be just about ready to burst so we want to get her back home and comfortable for the final month.

When we get to breakfast we are met by everyone but Shauna and Zeke also not forgetting the new addition Holden. Uriah fills us in on all the details but Tris and I will still go see them later.

Christina and Tris set a night to have a girl's night, I understand they are planning on inviting all the close girls. The only boy allowed is little Holden, what a lucky little one.

This morning all the initiates arrive on time, 8am sharp at the training room and I take them out on a run while Tris sets the fights. Like every run I take the initiates on we stop for water half way.

During the break I hear Rick shout to me. "Why didn't Tris come," he has really short shallow sharp breaths. He must be so unfit if he's that out of breath, I don't reply to him. He just shuts up, he didn't get the rise he wanted to, and he backed down.

The run last near enough the whole morning session. We have half hour till lunch when we get back to the training room. Therefore Tris leads them in a cool down. She mentioned something about yoga or Pilates helps in pregnancy, so that's what she does with the initiates, it basically just stretching in funny positions.

When we send the initiates for lunch I go to see Max and Tris goes to the infirmary to spend lunch with Shauna and Holden

When I knock on Max's door all I hear is him call "Come in." We shake hands and he gestures for me to sit in the chair across from his very big desk. "So, Four, have you come to your conclusion?" He doesn't hang around does he, straight to the point.

"I am willing to accept you on your offer, so my answer is yes." Finally now all I need to do is read the whole Dauntless manifesto to the whole of Dauntless great! Although public speaking isn't a fear, it is most certainly something that I don't like. I guess I'll have to get used to it being a leader and all.

Max starts to speak - "Can I ask what changed your mind?" If I just keep it simple and just say Tris maybe he won't read in to it.

"Tris" I keep a stern and straight face.

"How?" Why? Why does he always have to be so nosy in my business?

"She's pregnant I need to protect her." Hopefully he will stop at that.

"Very well, I will make the announcement at dinner, you will be called up on stage to read the Dauntless manifesto to everyone." I shake his hand as a good bye, as we stand I turn my back and he speaks again "Oh Four, Congratulations by the way, on the baby."

I turn just before I'm about to open the door, "Twins" He nods at my correction, "Thanks." I walk out the door and I can't help but contemplate if this is the correct choice. I just have to remember I'm protecting the babies, our Peanuts.

I spend the last half hour of my lunch with Shauna and Zeke after picking up a sandwich for both Tris and I. When I walk into the overnight room that Shauna now resides in, I see Zeke and Shauna both sat up in her bed. I follow their line of sight to see Tris comforting little Holden. She looks so motherly and I can't help myself I picture her holding our little sons or daughters or both. Before we leave Zeke tells us how they will be both at dinner with little Holden, because everything was alright overnight they are allowed to go home. That means they will be there for the announcement of my leadership.

Tris and I both head back to the training room, when we get there the sparring ring is set up and the chalkboard has a list of names with their opponent next to them. On the way here I told her how the announcement will be tonight and that I will have to read on stage. She congratulates me and tells me how proud she is. Never mind her being proud of me, I'm proud of her, she has already been carrying our little peanuts for four months.

The Initiates arrive spot on 1.30 pm, they haven't got the idea of 5 minutes early like the Dauntless born just yet but asking as they are on time then is fine. A few minutes later the training room door swings open, it swings open hard, everyone's attention turns to the door and Eric walks in.

 **REVIEW REQUEST**

 **1) I would love for you to review with names that you think would go with the twins...**

 **2) How do you feel about Tobias' choice to become a leader of Dauntles** s...


	9. Chapter 9

~Tris~

Great, Eric is here is, all I can think as he struts into the training room. He always struts in with a loud bang, he attracts the attention of everyone Transfers, Dauntless born and Trainers alike.

"Since there is an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today," says Four not Tobias, he steps away from the board I made to show the fight pairings and their order.

We started with 8 initiates but Tom has already dropped out, I believe he left this morning. He spun something about this not being for him, so I hope he is ok in the factionless. It takes bravery to admit something like that to yourself.

I announce to the initiates "Rick in the ring, Dylan in the ring"

They start to circle each other and Rick guards his face and abdomen well, however I wonder if he's noticed that Dylan I guarding his face but is guarding too high on his abdomen.

Note to self - _Dylan guards to high._

After a minute or so of circling, Eric shouts, "Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for nap-time? Fight each other!"

Dylan lets his guard down and faces Four and I, "Is it scored or something? When does the fight end?" I swear that is the exact line that Al said in my Initiation training.

Eric jumps in, "It ends when one of you is unable to continue."

"According to Dauntless rules," Four says, "one of you could also concede."

Eric narrows his eyes at Four. "Now in the rules, no one concedes." Goodness me this happens every year then they go on to say the same lines.

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others," Four replies.

"A brave man never surrenders." Gosh they are going to be Dauntless leaders together they need to grow up slightly and get past this, they really need to.

Anyway they start to fight and it's a pretty even match. Dylan gets given the perfect shot to make a punch to Rick's face but he gets distracted by something in the doorway. I turn around to see Peter. Dylan gets knock out, and I head off to Peter.

"You know you just made you brother lose?" I bet he won't be bothered, knowing him he will blame it on his brother. Well it kind of is Dylan's fault he shouldn't have got distracted in the first place but still Peter didn't help.

"Oh well it's his fault he shouldn't of got distracted." Well maybe if he wasn't distracting him then he might not have lost! Peter just turns around and leaves what is wrong with him did he just come here to sabotage his fight or something. Dylan hasn't seen Peter in 5 years and all he does is come and distract him in a fight, causing him to lose. Then he just walks off! What is wrong with him!

I walk back into the training room to find that Dylan is now conscious again and that the next fight has started. This fight is between Millie and Nic. Nic and Millie take a lot less time to get started. Nic obviously isn't afraid to hitting a girl because he punches first, right on Millie's jaw. She loses her balance and gets distracted by trying to regain it. While Millie tries to stand up straight Nic kicks her in the abdomen and then again and again. Until she is unconscious because of the pain. Nic picks Millie up by sliding her arm around his shoulder and walks out of the ring. He sits her down against the wall, and like a gentleman he stays with her until she wakes.

The final fight is between Liz and Tina, to be honest it think I should have paired Aria and Liz together. Tina is kind of small, now tom has left she is the weakest one. The fight is over before it even begins, on punch is thrown, one hard punch. Square on to Tina's jaw, poor Tina. That will hurt in the morning, she wasn't expecting that.

As there is an odd number Aria doesn't fight today and obviously Rick complains "Why is Aria not fighting?"

"Because there is an odd number of you like I said before." Tobias states.

Rick retorts, "So Six can fight her," well I could fight her but I doubt that's good for the babies.

I can depend on T to come up with a reason, "Six is currently not in the condition to fight," I can't help but thank Tobias with my eye, he returns a look of understanding.

"And why is that Four?" Eric jumps in, do I really want him to know. It's either he finds out or I fight so I would rather he find out. I look to Tobias who is looking at me and I nod letting him know its ok to tell Eric. I think Tobias understands that.

Tobias walks over to Eric and positions himself ready to whisper into Eric's left ear. Eric's face goes from: interested, to love , to disbelieve, to hate then back to his ruthless self. He pronounces to the room "It appears Tris… erm I mean Six can't fight." Only he could tell them my name, they would have found out eventually anyway.

"Well it's not like Tris…" Rick smirks, "is pregnant or something?" I blush a deep crimson red and look down at my hands. Rick laughs a deep laugh "She is, isn't she?" I look up slightly, just enough to meet Rick's eyes. He's laughing but he has jealousy written all over his face.

Tobias interrupts the conversation and shouts "Ok guys, its 6pm trainings over - out!" All the initiates start to leave. Rick slowly starts to walk out, not taking his eyes off me. When he gets to the door, he stands there, still, for a brief second. His smirk gets larger then he disappears into the darkness of the hallway.

"So, Tris you're pregnant?" Eric questions. Hate lingering close by.

"Erm...yeah we're having twins" I reply quite happily wrapping one arm around Tobias' waist. "Well are you two coming to dinner?" I try to change the subject.

"Yeh" they both answer simultaneously. Tobias and I both head for the cafeteria, hands linked with Eric close behind us.

Earlier Tobias and I decided that it would be best to tell the gang about him getting leadership before it's announced after dinner is finished. We enter the cafeteria and join the line for our meals everyone turns and stares. I guess the initiates told everyone, that's when Peter approaches me and puts his dreadful hands on my baby bump.

"Babes, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" I don't get it why would I tell him, him of all people. I'm assuming Dylan told him, the initiates were the first to know apart from my friends. My I mean our friends wouldn't tell him, would they?

"Why would I?" I tighten my hand around Tobias'.

"Because their mine of course!" Now Tobias' hand tightens around my hand and he looks at me with distrust in his eyes. I can't believe that he does not trust me. We are engaged, expecting and have been together for 5 years! Well with the small exception.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

What lie is he going to come up with now? "Yes you do, the back of the tattoo parlour. Remember?"

"No I don't remember because it never happened!" I exclaim there is now a circle of many people surrounding us three.

He lifts his hand, "Yes it did, your obviously deluded" he says caressing my cheek.

I slap his hand away and he tries to pull me close to him. I push him away. While drawing his hand back to slap me, I feel myself being pushed back I land in someone's arms. I look backwards to see that Eric caught me, I turn back to Peter to find him about to be punched in the face by Tobias, no by Four. Tobias is gone at the moment. I run to Tobias and I stand between him and Peter. I place my hands on his shoulders and I say "Babe, babe look at me, ignore him," bringing his face to look at mine. I go up on my tiptoes and whisper in his ear "Think about the announcement, I love you and only you, Tobias." When I pull away he has a straight face to everyone else but me, I can see the faint turn up of his lips. I give him a quick peck on the lips then turn around. I do what I wouldn't let Tobias do. I punch Peter right in his face, his noses bursts; just like the laughter around us. Peter's knees buckle and he falls to the floor, I find it quite amusing that I can punch him and get away with it. I step over Peter, saying "Dick!" and I head to the table, I'll have food later.

By the time we are sat at the long table, Max appears on the stage. I didn't have a chance to tell our friends. Max calls for silence and then starts to announce "Good evening Dauntless" cheers fill the cafeteria. "Tonight we have one big announcement, we have a new leader amongst us" even more cheering fills the room. "As you may know, Jesse our previous Dauntless leader has recently left us. We believe, Eric, Belmont, Harrison and I all believe that our new leader is the best possible candidate, to be part of our leadership team." Obviously Eric wasn't in on Tobias becoming a leader, he showed no knowledge of it. "Our manifesto is a written statement declaring publicly the intentions, the motives and the view of the issuer, which is in fact Dauntless." Cheers fill the room again.

"I would like to invite our new leader up on stage, Four, please join us." Tobias squeezes my hand and stands to go to the stage. As he walks up I scan the room, all the Transfer initiates are looking shocked, the Dauntless borns are looking 'wowed' and everyone else is just shouting and cheering in joy, happiness and encouragement. "Four, please read the Dauntless manifesto to you fellow Dauntless." Four takes the stand.

He clears his throat in preparation, "Our faction, Dauntless is a faction formed by those who blamed cowardice of society's problems. The only answer is to face our fears through bravery. We, the Dauntless value virtue of bravery over any other, as such we train to fight and use weapons to prepare our bodies to respond to threats and challenges, which is necessary if we want to survive life as Dauntless members. Our faction also emphasizes the idea of freedom from fear, and we test this daily by attempting death-defying feats. We are the only faction allowed to ride the train and do so in a daring way; jumping onto and off the train while it is moving." Four sounds wonderful he sounds lovely, he sounds like a leader.

"We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices.

We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace.

We believe that justice is more important than peace.

We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions.

We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.

We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us.

We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity.

We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves.

We believe, not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them.

We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in action.

We do not believe in living comfortable lives.

Or that silence is useful.

We do not believe in good manners.

And we do not believe in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands.

We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence.

We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by.

And we do not believe that any other virtue is more important than bravery"

I don't think I have actually ever heard the full manifesto before but now I have and I got to hear it from Tobias' loving lips.

Tobias raises his right hand and places it over his heart. "I, Four, member of Dauntless, take on the role of a new Dauntless leader, I promise to lead you with bravery and courage until time surpasses me and I will move on and share my leadership with another."

Max then hands Tobias a key, I wonder what that is, interesting? "Dauntless I present to you Four, Leader of Dauntless!"

Everyone erupted in cheers and Tobias walk off the stage and down to me, he picks me up around my waist. I wrap my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck. I can feel my stomach touching his lean stomach and then he kisses me with pure joy and bliss. I see fireworks.

"I love you, Tobias"

"I love you too, Tris"

* * *

 **Not to sure on this chapter but hey-ho. I hope you are enjoying it and i really appreciate your reviews whether they are criticisms or praises...**

 **Dauntnegation**


	10. Chapter 10

~Tobias~

So I'm now a Dauntless leader, can't wait till all the questions off our friends for not telling them.

The second fights for the initiates happened this morning. In today's fights Liz beat Aria, Rick beat Nic, but it was a close call and Dylan certainly beat the crap out of Millie, Tina didn't fight. I actually feel sorry for Millie, she will definitely win a fight tomorrow because she doesn't have a match, Tina didn't fight today. Aria is a lot like Tris in the fighting department, they both use a lot of elbows and knees, to create power.

Currently we are all sat in the cafeteria enjoying lunch, so far I have answered multiple questions. All the questions lead back to the same thing, 'Why didn't I tell them?' I explain that we planned on telling them while we ate dinner but then the problem with Peter rose and also that Max announced it early.

Little Holden is currently laid in Shauna's arms however you can only see his head, I assume he is feeding. I think I will be jealous of Tris when she can form that special bond with the twins. She will be able to give them something I can't. A few minutes' later Holden surfaces when Shauna hands him over to Zeke. He puts him up to his shoulder and gently taps on his back, eventually the cutest tiniest burp comes out of his mouth. Zeke again repositions Holden and he dozes off into another one of his cute faced sleeps.

I look at my watch to check the time, it's 1.10 pm, and I nudge Tris and show her my watch. As we both stand the room goes deathly silent. People's eyes drag round to look at us, no they look at me. Is this what it is like for every new leader, I wonder?

Tris and I conjoin our hands and walk out the main doors to the cafeteria, as we walk out the doors the levels of chatter, laughing and shouting go back to normal as fast as they had shut off.

In the training room Tris and I unlock the knife cupboard and lay them out on the main table. While we are doing this Uriah and Christina both enter and start unlocking and loading the guns for the Dauntless borns. Once we place the all the knifes out, Tris and I both start to hook the targets on the wall. The knife throwing targets are humongous different to the shooting ones. Today the initiates will be using a human shaped, flat target whereas when you are shooting you have a square wooden board.

The Dauntless born all arrive in one big cluster along with Aria. I notice Aria talking to Ezra, to be honest I think they would make a cute couple. I know Ezra, is a fun but caring guy and if my suspicions are right about Aria then that's what she will need - someone to protect her. Like I protected Tris and how Tris protected me.

About a minute before 1.30 pm the rest of the Transfers head in they all look confused to find Aria already here.

"Aria, please step forward," Tris gestures out with her hand, I wonder what she is doing, she isn't at fault. "You see initiates, Aria here, she arrived with the Dauntless borns, 10 minutes ago," Aria face looks like she thinks she is about to get shouted at, but I have caught on to what Tris is getting at. I look over to see why the Dauntless born haven't started shooting. I assume, Uriah is telling the story about shooting the muffin off Marlene's head, I swear he tells it every year. "Aria is a good example of being on time…" While looking over at the Dauntless borns I see Ezra not really paying attention, he looks over to the Transfers, just a glance at first but when he realises Aria is stood in front of everyone, looking like she is being told of he starts to stare. "You could all learn a thing or two from her…" Ezra transfers his gaze from Aria to me, he catches my eyes and immediately looks away, I'm chuckling on the inside, he looks like he just got caught stealing Dauntless Cake from the kitchens. "Do you understand?" All the Transfers nod, "I can't hear you," She put her hand to her ear, "Do you all understand?"

"Yes, we understand!" Fills the room, once again capturing Ezra's attention.

"Four," Tris says to tell me to inform the initiates of what we are doing, like it's not obvious with all the knives laid out.

I take a step forward, "Yes ok. Tomorrow will be the last day of stage one. You will have your last fights then. This afternoon you will be learning how to aim, everyone pick up three knives."

Tris chimes in, "Pay attention while Four demonstrates the correct technique for throwing them." I notice the initiates still haven't moved and apparently so has Tris, "get your knives then!" She shouts, loud but not loud enough for the Dauntless borns to hear over the sound off their gun play.

They scramble for knives like factionless kids over a spare piece of bread, once they have calmed I step up to the line set up 10m away from the targets. I hold the knife by its blade so the balance is right. I inhale, and stare at the target's centre. I exhale, and throw. The knife hits the target. I inhale and pass the next knife to my right hand, exhale and turn it with my fingertips, inhale and watch the target, exhale and throw. For the third knife, I pass to Tris, who is currently facing away from the target. Once she has it firmly set in her fingertips, I expect her to put it on the table but I see he inhale, Twist the knife in her hand, exhale and throw while spinning round to face the target.

Her knife lands wedged between my two knifes, I didn't think she'd be able to that, clearly underestimate her. The initiates gasp.

I look to see which initiate is missing their knifes, sure enough it's Rick, "Rick, their your knifes!" I point to the board but keep my eye contact with him. He trudges up to the board and he pulls the knifes from the board, comes back and stands up to the line along with all the other initiates.

Tris gives them the go ahead to begin, Rick, Nic and Dylan all throw their first knife in the first 10 seconds, the others take a little longer.

When everyone has thrown their three knives Aria still hasn't thrown her first. I was going to shout at her until I saw what she is doing. Aria really does remind me of Tris, she is doing the same as what Tris did. At first she practices the arm movement with no knife, she then adds the knife just like Tris did. I glance over to Tris who is currently looking at Aria with her smug smile on her face.

Aria throws her first knife, the second and the third, "finally" Rick exclaims.

"Initiates go stand next to your targets while Tris and I come along and inspect them to give you advice." Tris and I both go to either end of the initiates, I start with Tina while Tris starts with Aria.

Tina hasn't even hit the target, "what happened?" I ask.

"I think that I didn't have enough power?" She questions herself.

I bend down picking up a knife and pass it over to her, I point to the line. "Go throw," she looks at me like I'm crazy, she probably thinks that she will hit someone, "you'll be fine," I encourage her.

She walks back to the line and I move out of her way, she sets her stance ready to throw. She inhales and throws, the knife hits the edge of the target but it doesn't stick in. When she gets back to her target I tell her about how she has to exhale before she throws and also about how she has to apply more force to her throw.

Next up is Liz, she's great all three on the target and two out of three in the red circle great. I complement her throwing and swiftly move on.

I head onto Millie she has two out of three knives stuck in the board, I can't help but notice over Millie's shoulder Tris is currently on her 4th initiate which just so happens to be Rick. I'm getting sick of him. Tris finishes giving Rick advice and we swap over so she is now talking to Millie and I'm talking to Rick.

He is such a prick plus he had to have hit the board all three times. "So, Rick, good throwing," I stand in front of him, looking down at him, and he looking up at me. He a few inches taller than Tris but still many inches smaller than me, I stand over him greatly. I hope I intimidate him.

"You going to give me advice then? Rick asks me, not looking anywhere near my eyes.

I think what to say for a few seconds, "throw straight next time," I walk off to Nic.

Instead of giving advice to Nic and Dylan separately, I tell them together. "Nic, Dylan you both throw quite heavily." Both of them have the exact same hit pattern with each of their 3 knives on the boards. They are all at the bottom of the targets and slanted up showing heavy handedness. I inform them on the solution and how to throw lighter with their hands. I also told them to aim higher than they were in order to compensate for their downfall.

Finally I move on to Aria, her first knife hit on the outside of the target, then next is slightly closer to the middle and the last is nearly dead centre perhaps a little bit off to the left. "Well done, Aria. I couldn't help but notice that you used the same technique Six used in her initiation."

Aria smiles a light smile, "yeah she mentioned that."

"I'm glad to say to you that there isn't really any advice that I can give you apart from that just 'practice makes perfect'" God I sounded so cheesy there!

Tris and I meet again in the middle behind the Initiates. "Pick your knives up and throw again, work on your feedback!"

Tina doesn't seem to improve but in fact get worse. She hit the floor "What was that Initiate?" Someone shouts from behind.

Eric steps forward into the limelight, Tris looks exactly like a feel, 'when the hell did he walk into the room?'

Eric walks behind Tina, "so what was it?"

"I...I...I don't know," Tina fumbles about with her physical stance as well as her words.

"Well how about you stand in front of the target and hope Four's hand doesn't slip." I can't believe he is going to do it, he did this in Tris' year and then also two years ago as well.

Tina stands in front of the centre target that was Rick's, all the other initiates gather around behind Tris, Eric and I.

"Four, the honours," Eric turns to look towards him with is sadistic malicious grin.

I don't mess around I throw the first knife as fast as I can. It hits just above her right hip. Tina flinched big time, "Come on, even Tris didn't flinch that much, in fact she didn't flinch at all!"

All the Initiates faces are priceless, especially Rick's he looks mind blown so does Nic's and Dylan's faces. To draw the attention away from the slowly reddening Tris I throw my next knife and within a few seconds I throw my third.

Everyone looks mortified.

Rick jumps in at the silence, "can we see Tris stand in front of the target now?"

"No" both Eric and I snap, heads twisting to Rick, mine doesn't stay their long it swings round to Eric. Why does he care so much?

"10 laps and it should be time to go to dinner!" I shout and the Initiates slowly start running, Rick being the last to leave his place like always.

When the Initiates slowly start to finish, coming in first is Tina and Aria. They are both very slim and lean, they can keep a good fast tempo compared the others. They have quite a lot of stamina which is also good, 'the enemy never rests.' Dylan and Liz come back in next closely followed by Nic then Rick. A full lap behind Millie finally finishes. The 3 lads all look at her in disgust I don't see why. She's doing the best she can do, and that's all we can ask.

We all head to dinner Eric right at the front and the Initiates following him, Tris and I hand in hand slightly behind at the back of the parade.

When we are back at the apartment after dinner Tris and I decide to just sit and read we get ready for bed but I can't read I can only think about the new leader's apartment I have the keys for. I am trying to surprise Tris with our new apartment she doesn't know about it yet but I'm trying to get it ready for us to move in. See the joys of being a leader. Just after I got the title of leader Max gave me a key for the new apartment, it turns out it is more of a House it's massive.

It has three floors, the bottom floor has a living room and a kitchen and a couple of small rooms. The living room already has the basics, it's got a 3 person sofa, a rather large TV and many shelfs up around the room. The fireplace, oh my god the fireplace, Tris will love that fireplace and the best thing is, is that it's real.

The kitchen has a lot of counters space and all plates, cutlery, cooking utensils, pots and pans are already in there, every single thing we will need. There is also a large island with 8 brick red high swivel chairs, there kind of like bar stools, plenty of space to have all our friends over. There is a laundry room with the essentials in, a small cupboard lined with coat hooks; which I assume is a cloakroom. Also there's a small bathroom.

The second floor will be the children floors, when the twins get old enough they will have a bedroom each there will be a playroom with all the toys and everything they need. There is also a large bathroom on that floor, that is perfect sized, it has a shower and a twin layered bath, that will be good when the twins arrive. Tris and I would be able to take a bath with the twins sat on the shallow part. There will also be two spare bedrooms on that floor, I was thinking one could be an office, of course if Tris is ok with that. The other could be a spare room in case we have guests over. I think I will need an office now, it just sounds right, you would expect a leader to have a home office but I don't really know if I'd use it much.

On the third and finally floor there is a small hallway that has one plain white door at the end of it. The door leads to a grand master bedroom. Inside the bedroom there is a super king sized bed with crisp cherry red sheet that I just bought. There is 2 doors one that leads to a bathroom and one to a walk in wardrobe. The bathroom where to start with this bathroom, I think it might be the best room in the whole house. It has a pale white floor with a night black walls. One wall has quite a big mirror with a dresser in front of it, I thought Tris would like that too. On the opposite wall there is twin sinks and mirrors. I think I'm already falling in love with this place, after we give the Transfer their s1 rankings tomorrow, I'm going to bring Tris here, I really do hope she likes it because I certainly do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry its been a while its exam season at the moment**

* * *

~Tobias~

The fights this morning went alright. Tris and I decided that Millie should be the one not to fight today because she had previously lost both her matches and it was quite clear that she would lose against whoever she was to.

Dylan and Nic were fight one, they are very alike in their fighting stance and technique. At first they circled each other, while Rick watched eagerly from outside the ring. Dylan made the first move, attempting to land a punch to Nic's jaw, Nic easily move out of the way meanwhile he punched Dylan in the abdomen, hard. Dylan doubled over in pain and Nic kneed him in the chest causing him to fall. Before we could call 'fights over' Dylan had swiped Nic's legs from under him, this gave Dylan time to stand back up. Once back on his feet he allowed Nic to come to him unlike the last time, big mistake. Nic went straight for the jaw and Dylan went straight to the floor, he started to stand but Nic pinned him down and delivered the final blow to the left cheek bone, in which Dylan wound up unconscious.

Nic and Rick both took Dylan to the infirmary while the next fight got underway. Aria and Tina. In the whole fight only one punch was thrown, Aria's. They circled, Aria stepped towards Tina and punched her right on the nose, and she was knocked out immediately, just like in Tina's previous match against Liz.

Last there was Rick and Liz, they had both won both their previous fights, meaning they were perfect for each other, plus they are roughly built the same. Rick, unfortunately came out on top after a long fight. In the end they were both very bloody however Liz fell unconscious first. Rick elbowed her in the face after she grabbed his leg when he tried to kick her. Luckily we didn't have to take Liz to the infirmary as she woke - in quite a bit of pain - a couple of seconds later.

Tris and I inform the initiates that their rankings will be up in the dorms after lunch so be there at 1.30.

It's now Lunch and we are all sat around the table, Holden is currently fast asleep in Zeke's arms, looking so cute. I can't wait until I can sit with little Peanuts in my arms, 5 months I feel like I'm counting down the months, weeks, and days. It's like any normal lunch time, Tris and I are just deciding on the transfer rankings order.

But this lunch we have decided to tell people about the twins as we realised last night that they still didn't know. I started to speak louder when Zeke and I had finished out conversation about the control room. "So, guys, Tris and I have even more new to tell you."

"Like what, what more news could you have" Shauna says.

I notice Rick listening in to the conversation on the table next to use but I don't care, he know she is mine. "Ooooh maybe they have set a date," Christina Screaches.

"No, no" I visibly hold Tris' hand. "We're having twins!" I kiss Tris' ring while the table erupts. The whole cafeteria falls silent because of the deafening roar of the table, but it soon returns back to normal.

When I gets to 1:10pm Tris and I head to the transfer initiates dormitories to put up the rankings. As we walk in silence to the dorms I overhear many conversations but one sparks my interest. All I gather is that it's Peter and he is talking to someone about Tris. I need to keep an eye on him, that stunt in the cafeteria was vindictive and manipulative.

Tris writes out everyone's names on the board from 1 to 7. The final 19 initiates rankings for stage one - Transfers and Dauntless borns - will be up on the wall in the cafeteria at dinner. We will find out which initiates will be cut first to become Factionless.

When the initiates finally arrive they come into the dorms with a loud bang and a ruckus of laughter. However immediately upon seeing us - Tris and I - they stop in their tracks and shut up. All their eyes travel from me to Tris or Tris to me and then they finally settle on the board that is currently facing us. They know that this has some say in if they stay or not.

Tris speaks up, "These are your rankings," I love her, I love Tris, I love Six, I love every single side of her. I pick the board up and hang it on the wall behind, as soon as I move out of the way there is a commotion among the initiates.

I watch how all the initiates react to their place:

1\. RICK - His reaction is crystal clear, to me anyway, his face shows that he is proud of himself and I understand that. Unfortunately, now he is staring at Tris, I think he is trying to see her reaction to his final ranking. He needs to learn to accept the fact that she is with me, and will never be with him!

2\. LIZ – I'm glad she is doing well, it must have been hard for her to come from factionless to here on her own. But I keep wondering maybe she will recognise me, maybe she knew my mother, maybe just maybe.

3\. NIC - His reaction is the same as Rick's I'm still yet to ask about them being brothers, I think they are. The both first bump and look to Dylan.

4\. DYLAN - He has this murderous look in his eyes, exactly replicating the look of what Peter's was like, when Tris ranked above him. But his look is towards Rick and Nic I thought they were like best friends or something. I doubt he will act on his rage, he knows they can beat him in a fight.

5\. ARIA - She reminds me so much of Tris it's actually quite unbelievable. I feel like I'm meeting Tris all over again. She looks very content with her ranking and I'm not surprised to be honest. She is from Amity so she is kind and lovely, no I have to get this out of my head. Come on Tobias, she...is...not...Tris.

6\. MILLIE - She is hanging with Tina, hugging and celebrating. Even though they are both the last two.

7\. TINA – You can see in her eyes that she is scared of becoming Factionless, I actually feel sorry for her and that's saying something.

We let all the initiates go, after letting them know they have the afternoon off also that the final rankings for stage one will be posted on the wall in the cafeteria while dinner is going on so be in the by 6pm at the latest. After all the initiates have left the dorms I grab Tris' hand and lead her towards the new leader's apartment. She asks me several times where I'm leading her but I just keep telling her that it's a surprise.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks just as I'm about to stop us outside the new apartment. I'm surprised she doesn't recognise that this is the leader's corridor.

I turn towards her and take both of her hands in mine. I press the key into her palm, she looks up at me confused, "What's this?" She questions.

I step out of the way of the door and she looks at me again, even more confused. "Open it" I say gesturing to the door.

She turns to the door and slots the key into it. As she turns the key, she side glances at me, she knows I saw her. I open the door for her, like a gentleman. Tris walks in and her chin drops to the floor, she looks at me with, I don't know what it is. Her face mixes between love, thankfulness, gratefulness and that pure sexy look I can never resist.

We both take a tour around the house, I tell her my ideas for the children's room and every other room in the house and she shares her ideas for them as well.

When we get to the master bedroom on the very top floor, she steps in and looks around. After looking in the bathroom she comes and joins me. I'm laid on my back looking up at the patterned ceiling, when I feel a dip in the bed. She comes to me and straddles me, I sit up and cradle her face in my hands while hers settle on my waist. Our lips touch and fireworks go off throughout the room. Her body collides with mine, with passion and excitement, sending jolts throughout my body. I lean back and roll her over on her back, I pay special attention not to put too much pressure on her stomach even though she isn't that big.

She tugs at the hem of my shirt, telling me she wants it off, I pull away from her long enough to just to take my t-shirt off over my head. I lean back down to her, our lips reconnect and I start to unbutton her plain low cut black shirt. Once all the buttons are undone, I slide it off her shoulders and she arches her back, at this I take the liberty of reaching around her back and unclasping her bra. Her cute black with white polka dot bra.

I trail my kisses down her neck, paying special attention to the sensitive spot behind her ear. I go down over her collarbone kissing each raven with care and affection. Down the valley of her breasts a slight moan escapes her parted lips, I grasp one of her breast in my large hand, massaging all around. I kiss around her other breast, encircling the nipple with my mouth and tongue teasing her.

Within a matter of minutes Tris has taken my trousers off leaving me in just my boxer briefs. I unbutton Tris' trousers sliding them quickly down her legs. I make my way back up her short, beautiful, skinny legs. She gestures for me to bring my lips to hers and I do, I can feel the pressure of my body on her but I know that it isn't my whole body weight. I yet again kiss down her neck and down over her ravens and through the valley of her breasts to her navel. I start to fiddle about with her black with white polka dot panties, matching of course. I gently take her panties down her legs, caressing them with my fingertips as I go.

She drags my boxers down my legs revealing my hard length. She gestures for me to roll us over again. She parts her legs slightly and with my index finger I test to see if the is ready and she is.

I place my hard length at her entrance and gently slide in, inch by inch, letting her grow accustom to my size. Once I am fully seated inside her I replace my lips on hers and slide back out slowly. I start to pump into her she cries out my name in pleasure and I moan back into her.

She places her hands on either side of my head and starts to take control of our speed. I feel myself reaching my climax and I moan her name, really loud. I feel Tris contract around my length and it sets me off I empty myself into her with yet another moan and groan. She simultaneously reaches her climax and she collapses on top of me and we lay there, naked together. She rolls off of me and she lays with her head resting on my chest, the thin sheets plastered to our bodies.

We lay there for what feels like hours, until it's time to go to dinner. We walk into the cafeteria and everyone goes silent, turns and stares at us. Our conjoined hands swing gently as we stroll to the table. I look over at the stage and there stands Eric. Eric is the one to announce the overall rankings, because a leader has to do it. But seen as I train the Transfers that means I can't.

Eric stands behind the microphone and clears his voice, "Attention Dauntless dependants, initiates and members." It's like _silence_ just walked into the room. "The initiates are about to be shown their rankings for stage one training, If you are under the red line pack your stuff and leave the compound by tomorrow lunch." He gestures to the board behind, he moves out the way and the initiate's names start appearing along with photos. I didn't even known that there would be photos, I didn't see anyone taking them, and I wasn't told, so it's new. It's most likely so the Dauntless members can identify who they are.

1\. EZRA (Dauntless born)

2\. YAZMIN (Dauntless born)

3\. JAMES (Dauntless born)

4\. RICK (Transfers)

5\. LIZ (Transfers)

6\. NIC (Transfers)

7\. SPENCER (Dauntless born)

8\. DYLAN (Transfers)

9\. ARIA (Transfers)

10\. LIAM (Dauntless born)

11\. EMILY (Dauntless born)

12\. JENNA (Dauntless born)

13\. MILLIE (Transfers)

14\. MARK (Dauntless born)

15\. JIM (Dauntless born)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

16\. MEG (Dauntless born)

17\. TOBY (Dauntless Born)

18\. TINA (Transfers)

19\. MARK (Dauntless born)

I wonder how Rick is feeling, he has gone from first among the transfers to 4th overall. He must be slightly upset. I feel really bad for Millie, Tina is below the line I wonder what she is going to do. The most shocking thing of all is that Tris and I only have 6 Transfers left out of the original 8. But it doesn't really matter anyways because the initiates - Dauntless borns and Transfers - are all joined together for stage two and stage three.

Once the commotion is over, we all eat together and have fun. All our friends talk about plans for tomorrow and what we are going to do. Tris and I decide that we are going to use the day to just settle into the new apartment. We are going to move everything from our old apartment to our new apartment and no doubt we will end up talking about the babies and initiation and weddings and everything else that is happening in our lives at the moment. And maybe just a little bit more of you know what I mean.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys I greatly appreciate it, please review...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys sorry its been such a long time but you'll be glad to hear exams are nearly over and I can get back to writing.**

* * *

~Tris~

When I wake a single ray of sunlight has entered our bedroom through a slight break between the curtains, just above our heads. The curtains rustle about in the light wind, from the open window, all amounting to waking me from my peaceful sleep. The spacious bedroom gives a lovely airy sense, the smell of fresh air, leaves its mark on everything it touches. I turn to look at my clock, its 7am, why am I awake? It's visiting day today, for the initiates, so I can sleep in. I look to the ceiling and then my thoughts start to wander around our room. I stare blankly at my surroundings, daydreaming, and thinking over what to do today.

Movement stirs me from my thoughts, his arms tighten around my waist, pulling me even closer to his hard chest. I can feel his warm breath strolling down my neck. "Morning" his sexy, husky morning voice whispers down my neck.

I can't help myself, I turn around and climb on top of him, straddling him. I can already feel his morning wood pressing against me. He wraps his large hands around my tiny frame. His hands on my hips, his fingers still connected at the back, he sits up pulling me even closer to him. I can feel every single one of his rock hard muscles rippling as they come in contact with my bare stomach. Tobias is only wearing his sexy white boxer briefs and I'm in my plain black sleep shorts and my black lace crop top. His hands draw small circles around my back while our lips clash and collide, in love, passion and hunger.

Mmmm… Morning sex!

Our lips collide, his lips taste so sweet, and I sweep my tongue across his bottom lip asking for his permission to enter his mouth. When he gratefully opens his mouth for me, I enter with fire. Wrapping my arms tighter around his neck, he moves his hands sexually up my back and back down again, giving me deep tingles down my spine. He pulls me closer. I feel the heat of him and me mixing together. It feels so right, like we are made for each other, like a puzzle.

I push him back down, flat on the bed and start to grind on him, I feel him jolt. Kissing him softly I move down to his earlobe and nibble slightly. Running my hands over his rippling abs, and simultaneously I give him a little bite on his neck. I suck slightly, leaving my mark on him. I feel his fingers fiddling around with my crop top at the back, his hasty hands take it off. I feel the cold air touch the untouched skin. He grasps my tender breasts in his rough hands, kneading them. Like he kneads dough when baking cookies. His caring touch makes me groan, I can feel his erection growing bigger and I release his length, I am pleasantly surprised as always. I swear he gets bigger every time, large and thick.

I move my hand up and down, stroking him. He buries his head back in the pillows groaning with joy. "Egh…Tris… I...need...you...now."

With that he takes control, he flips us over pressing himself close to me. Putting his hands on my thighs he spread them wide. He rips my shorts off. He kisses me centre on my lips rough but lovingly placing a hand on my heat. He slowly enters a finger slowly pumping getting faster, then he does it again, this time adding a second finger. "Come on...Tobiaaaassss." I moan. Teasingly he rubbed his tip at my wet, soaking entrance. He pushed an inch into me, but pulled straight back out again. He did this multiple times before I snapped, "Tobias, stop messing with a pregnant woman, make love to me, then fuck me!" Gosh he didn't mess about, he sunk straight into me, with tender loving care. Our lips still connected we made love.

When we both reached our climax's, it was like we were in sync, we both went at the same time.

He pulled all the way out for a brief second, our face inches apart, looking into his eyes I watched his eyes from go from love to hunger. Tobias drove himself into me, fast and hard. He wasn't gentle but I didn't want him to be, but the size of him still took my breath away, like always. He pulled out and slid gently back and then filled me again. He fills me, all of me, he stretched me and as Tobias' thrusts got deeper and I felt myself tightened around him and the best feeling intensified all around me. I found my rhythm, meeting each thrust he made with my own. Tobias' movements became more powerful.

Tobias whispered in my ear, his lips skimming my neck. "Come for me, come for me now! Come on Tris! ," picking up the speed once again.

My body got wave after wave of golden heat rolling through me until my insides contracted around him. All I could feel was him, in me. I heard him call my name as he came just after me and we went on for round 3, 4, 5 and 6.

At 12 noon Tobias and I finally get up, I go into the shower and wash of the remnants of our hot sweaty time back in the bedroom. Gosh it was great, amazingly great, brilliantly amazingly great. I step out the shower and wrap my new fluffy towel around my clean body, when Tobias enters.

Tobias enters still in his briefs. When I start to brush my teeth; still stood in my towel, I catch a superb view of Tobias' bare arse. It looks so firm and squeezable, I just want to jump back in the shower and go for...what would it be? Round 7. Today I decide to go for some plain black super skinny jeans, an off the shoulder black t-shirt and by black studded heeled boots. I dry and curl my blond hair and let it hang loose down my back.

After getting ready I make breakfast, well lunch, omelette, yum-yum! I set our plates opposite each other on the island and we take a seat. We eat in silence, I look up to Tobias and he's looking there staring back at me. I bite my lip and feel myself blush, Tobias scoffs, and I carry on eating. Just after I take my last bite, Tobias' hands brush over my shoulder, moving my hair all on to my left shoulder. He places gentle, perfect kisses on my shoulder, his hands move down my arms and to my waist. I turn on the bar stool to face him, swivelling in his arms. Our lips meet and we are off again just on the kitchen counter this time.

When we finish yet again, we sit on the couch, I'm laid in Tobias' arms talking about the twins. We speak about their rooms, clothes and all things babies. But we also speak about the wedding. "Babe" Tobias says breaking the silence "I want to marry you before the babies are here" I do too. "Are you ok with that?"

"Of course I am" he doesn't need to ask "Christmas wedding?" I ask questioning him. I think my dream wedding is like a winter wonderland kind of theme, or maybe fire and ice basically red and white.

"Yes, do you want to set a date? Then we can start planning" Well I want to choose a date but I haven't got a clue when I just know I want it to be Christmas time.

I simply ask, "What day?"

"Well for a Christmas wedding, well I was thinking the week before, maybe...like the 15th or something" Yeah actually like that gives us enough time for a short honeymoon.

"Yeah sounds great, 15th it is."

That's sorted, "So I can't wait for Saturday the 15th of December, I can't wait till I can finally call you my wife and call you Mrs Eaton."

I return "and I can't wait to call you my loving husband" he nods gently against my neck. I can feel his hands rubbing my slightly swollen stomach under my hands. I love it when he does this, it reminds me of the love he has for our twins but it also reminds me of the love that he has for me as well.

"I can't wait till our next scan" he smiles against the back of my neck. "Tobias, do you want to find out the genders?" I question him. I want him to say yes, but there is something within me that don't want it to be a surprise. I don't like surprises but I know this would still be a happy surprise though. I feel if I know their genders everything else will be easier, all their clothes, their rooms, their names.

"Yeah, only if you're alright with that?" Is he kidding of course I'm alright with that!

I grin back. "Ooh and also can we go visit my mum and dad then brother, I want to tell them both the news, wedding and twins."

"We can go now if you want, I have a car, perks of being a leader you know…"

I raise my eyebrows and simply nod. We head down to the garage, when Tobias pulls a black key out his pocket one of the car's headlights flashes. We are sat in silence as we head to the Abnegation Sector. I can feel the tension in the car growing, Tobias never likes to come here but I think he does it just for me. We pull up outside my parents' house, Tobias immediately tenses when he sees Marcus outside, talking to my father, we have such bad timing. I know he isn't in his fear landscape anymore but still. No one can blame him for hating his gut, gosh I hate his guts as well.

We wait until my dad has gone back in the house and Marcus has started walking to his house, next door but one. We simultaneously climb out of the car, and as if the city hates us, Marcus turns and see's us. He starts heading in our direction, Tobias firmly grasps my right hand like he is permanently attached to me.

Marcus' voice drones in, "Son," Tobias doesn't react, he just looks to me. "Son I am speaking to you," we know he just wants a reaction out of us, but he's not getting it. He is stood directly in front of us, his full body facing Tobias, he turns to face me. "So Beatrice, how is my son doing?"

Tobias always interrupts when Marcus talks to me, he see it as him protecting me. Now he is protecting three of us, "We are both great, now we really must be going." Tobias takes a step forward trying to manoeuvre himself around the man but he steps in the way.

He grabs my free hand, my left hand, "Now look what we have here. Come on son, you weren't even going to tell your own father."

"You. Are. Not. My. Father!" Tobias slowly battles out.

"Oh and must I say Beatrice, you are looking kind of chubby." I see out of the corner of my eye Tobias starting to shake with anger, his grip is a lot firmer round my small hand and he looks like he is about to blow, but he doesn't. Marcus glances at my stomach and his eyes almost pop out of his head "Well done Son, you knocked the bitch up," I know Tobias won't punch him, he won't expose me to a fight.

"As I said we really must be going..." he says as he forces himself passed Marcus and to my house. I hear Marcus' words ringing in my mind, 'the bitch,' why does he feel; the need to call me that.

When we reach the door of my parents' plain old house, I carry out my usual knock. The new rules in the city allow you to visit old family members, the 'faction before blood' rule is slowly slipping and to really be honest we are one gigantic society. We still have to live in our factions and we are not allowed to spend more than six hours in any other faction than our own but at least we don't have to cut all ties with family, if you are on an inter-faction relations then other rules apply. At the moment the only people who aren't allowed to see their family are the initiates of the city, this is so they get use to the new way of life and aren't reliant on their old lives.

My mother opens the door, with a huge grin and a toddler. Well I wasn't expecting Ashton to be here. Ashton is Caleb's little boy, he must be almost two now. Caleb and Cara (Will's sister) got married 3 years ago now, that makes Will and I brother and sister in law, we both love it. I wonder silently to myself if Caleb's here, we can tell them all in one trip instead of two.

"Twisty!" Ashton shouts.

"Hello Beatrice, Tobias, Please come in." She says stepping out the way with Ashton following but still holding my mother's hand.

Tobias and I both step through the door, "May I?" Asking my mum for me to take Ashton, she nods, I feel bad because my mother wouldn't say no, too selfish. I love Ashton he is so cute, I head to the front room carrying Ashton (while he playing with my hair) to find my father as well as Caleb and a quite clearly pregnant Cara, all talking.

"Ooh congratulations" I say with a humongous smile on my face, it feels as if it stretches from ear to ear. I haven't seen Caleb, Cara and Ashton in about 7 months. Caleb blushes, I guess we are the same in that sense otherwise we are like polar opposites.

"I believe you have some news of your own," Cara states with a knowing smile written all across her face.

Mother calmly speaks from the kitchen if anyone wants a drink, when she's finished making tea she sits next to my father. Not too close that it could be called physical but not far enough away that they are not touching.

I look to Tobias to ask if he is ready for me to tell them part one of the 2 parted news. I decide I should just come out with it, "Tobias and I are engaged," I hold up my left hand. I can feel Tobias rubbing small circles of encouragement on the back of my hand.

Mom and Cara both look ecstatic, but they weren't the ones I was worried about, but I'm not worrying I have already thought this argument through. Father and Caleb share a look and both incline their heads to Tobias and me.

"You did not ask my permission," my father tells Tobias directly.

Followed suit by Caleb, "And you did not ask my permission." I wouldn't even have thought to ask him if I was Tobias.

"I'm sorry that I didn't not ask you permission Sir," he apologizes to my father. He carries on to say "But I do well, truly love your, beautiful, wonderful, amazing and most of all caring daughter."

"You must look after her." My father says in his forgiving tone, Caleb looks to him like he is trying to work out what's wrong with him but he soon drops it, until…

"I will look after them." Oh sugar lumps, Tobias! My father at first doesn't quite catch on. But then Caleb decides verbalises his thoughts, he caught on to what Tobias meant and now he is going to do 20 questions against Tobias.

"What you're Pregnant?" Caleb questions even though he knows he is right.

I nod back to him "Yeah, nearly 17 weeks." He looks furiously as Tobias, he goes to stand but luckily Cara stops him with a gentle tug on the arm.

"Just tell me one thing," my mother chimes in, I nod, "You're not just getting married because you're pregnant, are you?"

Shaking my head gently left to right I inform them on how Tobias actually proposed before we found out about being pregnant. I also tell them about the date of the wedding being on the 15th December, we also talk a little bit about babies and we talk about due dates, mine being 29th January and Cara's being 23rd October, only 2 months away for her and Caleb. But Tobias and I still haven't told our biggest news about the babies.

We communicate with our eyes settling with that he is going to tell them. All he does is take my scan photo out of his pocket and place it in my mother's hands. Her being a nurse should be able to tell. And she most definitely does, as the presence of tears on her face indicates. "You're having twins," She grins, Tobias and I just grin back. She gets up passing the photo to father and continuing on to hug me.

We stay at my mother's house for another 2 hours, Caleb and Cara left an hour ago, so it gave me time to just talk to my mother and father without the over protective brother lurking about. When Tobias and I finally leave, we leave with a skip in both our steps, we have my mother and father's blessing on wedding and babies, what more could I want.

* * *

 **Please feel free to give me feed back...**

 **What do you want to happen?**


	13. Chapter 13

~Tris~

It's been a day since we visited Mother and Father not forgetting our encounter with Marcus as well. Tonight is the game of capture the flag, of course the initiates don't know that.

The Initiates all seem to be handling their departed friends quite well with the exception of Millie. Millie decided to stay despite the fact that her sister is now factionless. I feel extremely sorry for her. But she has to get her shit together if they wants to make it through stage 2 and 3 and stay in Dauntless.

Today all our friends have decided to go to the swimming pool together. That includes Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke and Holden, Christina, Will, Josh, Lauren (who have a daughter called Harper, just about Ashton's age) and Tobias and I. We all agreed to meet at the Dauntless swimming pool at 11.00 am. Tobias being Tobias managed to book the whole swimming complex just for us, for today.

Right now I'm struggling to choose a swimming costume that doesn't make me look to fat, even though everyone knows I'm pregnant I am still very self-conscious. I put on my Red, black and blue tartan swimsuit and it's the only one I remotely feel sexy in. When Tobias comes out the room he laughs, why is he laughing at me? Does it really look that bad?

By the look on his face he knows I took the laugh the wrong way, he comes up to me and wraps his arms round my waist, planting a kiss on my shoulder. "Babe, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at your choice in swimsuits." How does that make it any better? He pulls a bit of fabric from underneath his Jogging bottoms. He has the matching swim shorts on to my bathing suit. So that is why he laughed. He wasn't laughing at me he was laughing because we think so much alike.

Over the top of my Swim Suit I put some long leggings and my brand new flowing belly top, which Christina bought me. As we head down stairs the phone rings.

Picking up the phone I answer-

"Hello."

It's Caleb on the other end, "Can you please do Cara and I and rather large favour?" He asks.

"Yeah sure," Tobias has now moved on to the kitchen and I hear the toaster ping.

"Can you look after Ashton for today and we'll pick him up tomorrow night? Our sitter pulled out on us the last minute." I can hear the desperation in his voice but I don't mind, why I wouldn't want to spend a couple of days with him.

"Yeah sure, I'm sure Tobias and I can handle him, good practice you know."

Caleb goes on to say how he will be at Dauntless entrance in half an hour, luckily the swimming complex isn't far from the entrance so we don't have to double back on ourselves. I also tell Caleb to pack some swim shorts for Ashton as we are going swimming today.

I hang up the phone after our goodbyes have been given and I head to the kitchen. Climbing up on a stool I sit and Tobias places a plate with two slices of toast with strawberry jam on it.

"What was that about?" Meaning the phone conversation.

I come straight out with it, "Caleb asked for us to look after Ashton today and tomorrow."

"Oh cool," he doesn't sound too excited but then I see his face drop, "Tris its capture the flag tonight!"

Oh shit! I completely forgot about that, tonight, capture the flag. "Well I suppose I shouldn't really do it anyway, being pregnant, what happens when a paintball or neuro stim, hits my stomach, it could do some damage."

I know he is probably thinking that I'm right, his face finally accepts it and he moves the conversation on, "Looking after Ashton, hmm good practice." He says adding on "even though he is nearly two."

"He'll need somewhere to sleep though?" I question Tobias for ideas.

He looks up, "well how about he sleeps with us tonight, and I'll be gone from about 12 till 2 or 3 anyways." He makes a valid point.

After finishing our conversation and our breakfast we grab our bags and head out of our apartment. We walk hand in hand to the pit where we agreed to meet Zeke and Shauna along with Holden in his stroller.

Holden is wearing the cutest full dark red baby suit, he looks gorgeous. Tobias informs Zeke and Shauna about Ashton coming along as we need to stop off at the entrance to pick him up.

As we are about to leave the pit a huge ruckus sounds, all four of us turn around to a growing circle of people. Any bet it's a fight.

Tobias being a Dauntless leader is one of 5 members who can break a Dauntless fight up. All rules prohibit any member from interfering with other members fights. I find this quite unfair but I suppose they understand the rules.

Rule one: Any fight that breaks out can only be separated and stopped by a Dauntless leader.

Rule two: You are not allowed to carry on hitting your opponent if he/she is unconscious.

Rule three: The killing of your opponent will result in your execution.

Rule four: All fights have to be public.

Rule five: Once the fight has concluded you are not allowed to start another fight with the same person until they are fully recovered. Attacking an injured person is cowardly.

I don't particularly like the rules but they are there to prohibit killing. Thanks to rule three.

As Tobias heads over to the still grown circle, one side splits as he approaches. Thanks to the split in the crowd I can I identify who the fight is between?

It's Peter and...Alex...!

When did he get back?

~Tobias~

We're about to leave the pit when a lot of shouting and cheering starts to fill my ears. We all turn around to see a rampage of people joining the ever growing circle, with the centre being what can only be a fight.

As a leader I am under obligation to break up the fight however when my eyes focus on who it involves I really couldn't care.

Alex and Peter, dislike them both in fact hate them both. Alex has been gone quite a while now. I use to see him in the pit and everywhere else at least once or twice a day then suddenly I stopped seeing him, I wonder where he went? And why he is back?

I am about to speak up and stop the fight when I hear Eric. Like usual you hear him before you see him.

"Alex!?" Eric says his voice laced with surprise, confusion and also anger.

Alex punches Peter one last time only to spin round to look at Eric. They meet in a bro hug and I turn around to head back to Tris and Shauna realising Zeke was stood next to me. We all get back on our way to pick up Ashton as if nothing ever happened.

I wouldn't have broken up the fight, even though I am meant to. Alex stole Tris away from me. It was all my fault, I drove her away and I totally regret it.

When we get to the front of Dauntless, Tris and I part ways with Zeke, Shauna and Holden. Ashton seems extremely excited to get to go swimming today, however he seems even more excited to see Tris or Twisty as he calls her. Caleb informs us on the time he will be picking Ashton up tomorrow morning and Tris, Ashton and I all head off to the swimming complex.

We get to the swim area we head in to see a few of our friends just laid out on the sun loungers. Tris heads into the Female changing rooms, Ashton and I head into the male rooms.

"Fower, you and Twis getting wedded," for an almost two year old he is defiantly very clever… but I guess he is an Erudite's couples son.

I crouch down to his level so I can pick him up and sit him on the ledge, "Yes we are, now let's get your shorts on."

Ashton nods with a rather large smile, "Yes, swimming!" he shouts.

I slip Ashton's t-shirt off over his head full of hair and take off his blue jeans. Once Ashton is just in his pants he attempts to stand up on the ledge but I stop him, I don't want him to fall. "But im now ready to go swimming."

"Ashton, we need to put your shorts on," I pull out the navy shorts that Cara has packed for him and wave them at him. He starts to pout and shake his head. "You need to wear them." He scuttles back, to the back of the ledge trying to get away from me. But I simple pick him up and make him stand in front of me, "stay there." I take off his pants and guide his left then right leg into his swim shorts.

While he is still pouting he says, "Happy now" with a very sarcastic questioning tone. Who know a two year old could be so judgey.

"Yes, now let's go see Tris." I gently pick him up and place him on the floor in front of me. I offer him my hand but he rejects it and runs off ahead of me, the only thing stopping him was the door, he couldn't open it…

When I open the door it doesn't take long for Ashton to find Tris, I didn't think two year olds could even run that fast but yet again Harper is good at running too.

Harper is the daughter of Josh and Lauren, she's almost two. Lauren and Josh were never a couple, I believe they have had moments but aren't together. They are always arguing, I think the only thing they don't argue about is Harper. They have gone through a lot to decide who gets her and when but now they have a compromise, Lauren has her Monday to Thursday and Josh has her from Friday to Sunday. Our friendship group spends a lot of time together so they also compromise then and they spend the day as a three. I don't judge them but all I know is that I never what my kids to have to wonder which of their parents' house they are spending Christmas at.

Tris is sat on the lounger, on one side there is Christina and on the other side is an empty lounger, I assume she saved for me. I start to head over to her as I hear what Ashton is saying. "Twis don't like these" he says pulling his shorts down to his ankles, "Four made wear 'em." Tris catches my and smirks… and I carry on to take my clothes off so I am in my swim shorts meanwhile Tris redresses Ashton.

"Hunny, you got to wear them if you want to swim..." Ashton was back at his pouting but then that soon changes

Ashton jumps back, "Swim now," he starts jumping up and down on Tris' lap.

"You need to put these on." She holds up his arm bands that were in his bag. "I'm sure Four will put them on for you. If you ask nicely"

He climbs down silently from Tris' lap carefully, he stands between the two beds, pouting at me. He holds out his arms, still silent. In his small hand are the blue armbands, "put them on…" he turns back to a pout, "pwease." I take them out his hands, I put one on my lap and I begin to blow the other one up. His face looks very impatient, he keeps looking from me to Tris, it's like he thinks Tris is going to make me hurry up.

Before blowing the next armband up… "Hold your arm out…" I put the inflated one on Ashton's upper arm. I do the same with the next one. As soon as he has both armbands on him, he looks to Tris, it's obvious that he favours Tris so obviously he would want Tris would go into the pool with him but Tris is reading right now and I don't want him to disturb her, Tris loves to read. She must read at least 3 books a month. "Come on Ashton, let's go swim." He looked very conflicted for a brief second still looking at Tris.

All of a sudden he starts to jump for joy, "Yei swimmmmmm, swimmmmmm!"

I see just over Zeke's shoulder that Josh is just putting armbands on Harper, "Ash why don't you go see is Harper wants to come too." He doesn't know who Harper is, they've only met like once before and they were only a couple of months old. For this reason I point her out. He starts to run across to her, "Don't run you'll fall," I shout after him. Slowly I follow him to where Harper and Josh are.

Ashton clears his throat before he speaks, "You want to swim wit me?" He isn't shy about it either. On the other hand Harper looks down to her conjoined hands then looks to Josh, just like she is asking for her father's permission, he gives a gentle nod and the two of them head off to the pool.

"So Bro, what's up?" says Josh as we clamber into a bro hug.

We should both really go to the pool to watch them, even though they have their armbands on. "Nothing much, you coming?" nodding my head in the direction of one of the pools.

We both head in the direction of the pool Harper and Ashton still aren't in the pool yet, they are just sat on the side yapping away. Occasionally you here Harper give out a giggle. I walk up behind them without them noticing so I just over and cannon ball into the pool which makes them both laugh in hysterics.

"Oh come on!" I hear someone say I look up to see Shauna; still fully dressed stood with Holden, who starts to cry, no not cry he is wailing. "Four! I had just gotten him to sleep!"

I shrug my shoulders empathetically, "Sorry."

Josh and I are now in the pool with Harper and Ashton. The four of us are having a splash fight, still with the crying Holden, but he has calmed down a lot. Tris is still reading, Chris, Uriah, Will and Marlene are all in the hot pool, Lauren is looking endlessly at Josh and Harper (I wonder if something is going on there), then I don't even know where Zeke is until he comes yelling down the red slide and splashes into the pool with a big splash. The little ones go crazy for it, Ashton is hanging round my neck and Harper is on Josh's shoulders.

"Want Tris…" Ashton announces pointing in Tris' direction. I walk to the pool side and sit Ashton on the side.

He immediately stands up and starts to run to Tris, "Ashton stop running." He turns around consecutively sticking out his tongue, he grins and then continues to run to Tris. "Ashton Stop," I shout just as he hits the floor waking his face on the bottom of Tris' lounger. He sits back and starts to cry. All I can think is that it serves him right, I told him to stop but I can't think like that he only two.

Tris leaps to his aid, she picks him up and sits him down on her lap. His little button nose is bleeding, Tris puts a tissue to his nose. His knees are a bit grazed but he'll be fine. He is still sobbing his little heart out though. He leans against Tris and nestles his head into the kink in her shoulder and neck but she pulls him away from her.

"Ashton you should have listened to Four…" Im now sat on the next lounger over and I can clearly see that Ashton is pouting deeply, "You shouldn't have been running, it's your fault your hurt."

He looks distraught, "No! It's Four's fault."

"And how is that my dear." Tris is acting as quite a sexy mother figure.

He is still crying, "Just is!" I don't get why he favours Tris so much, It might be because they are related but then it also might be because Caleb has rubbed off on him. I know Caleb doesn't exactly think Tris and I should be together, however we are and that's not going to change that. Caleb prefers Alex just like Eric.

"Hunny you have to accept that you shouldn't have been running, does your daddy let you run round the pool?"

"No" He is just whimpering slightly now.

Tris looks at Ashton sympathetically, "So you shouldn't have run." Tris allows Ashton to bury his head back into her shoulder. They stay there for a while and eventually he falls asleep.

The rest of the day goes without a hitch, after lunch Tris and I went and sat in the hot pool with Shauna, Zeke and Holden. Ashton was asleep on Tris' lounger, he still hadn't eaten, he must have been worn out from being in the pool. Chris and Will, and Uriah and Marlene all left when we finished lunch, I don't even know why they left. Maybe they just got bored. Hopefully not though.

"So how is Holden doing?" Tris asks Shauna.

Shauna smiles at Tris, in my opinion her smile looks kind of half hearted. "Well he is a little angel, but I just never get to sleep, it's only been a week but im already shattered." If Shauna is shattered after a week with one baby what is Tris and I going to be like after one week with twins…

"Well," Tris looks a bit conflicted. "Tonight I have Ashton, but I could also look after Holden if you want."

I wonder if Shauna would actually part with Holden for a night, it's only been a week. I know won't be parting with the twins for ages but it's personal choice. "No, no, it's ok. I can't leave him, it's been such a short amount of time, and I couldn't I just couldn't."

"Oh Shauna I insist." Tris returns.

I chime in "We insist," Tris and my hand connects underwater.

"Ok" Shauna says, and Zeke nods too.

So it's settled we will look after Holden tonight. Well I say we but really mean Tris considering im out from about 12 till 2/3. I feel so bad because she is going to be on her own at home tonight, if I could get away with not going to capture the flag I would.


	14. Chapter 14

~Tris~

Today with Ashton was great, after it was settled that Tobias and I would look after Holden tonight, Ashton woke up and wanted to go on some slides. He still hadn't eaten. Ashton and Tobias must have been on the slides with Josh and Harper for at least an hour after some serious persuasion took place. Ashton begged and begged to go on the slides with me, I was about to cave then Shauna pointed out that I really shouldn't because of the babies. Saying no risked a serious tantrum. However I pointed out that he would not go on any slides if he started to cry. At first Ashton and Harper went down the little kids' slides on their own with Tobias and Josh waiting for them at the bottom. Still when they started to get more confident I decided that Tobias should really be going down the slide with him. This perked Josh up to thinking that he should be going down the slide with Harper too and not letting her go down on her own.

Once Shauna had fed Holden, Zeke stole him away to look after him for a bit. They went and laid on the loungers next to where Lauren was laid. That's when I noticed it. The longing look in Laurens eyes. I followed he stair across the pool between her and Josh and Harper. This perked me up into suggesting that Lauren, Shauna and I all go and sit on the lazy river together. We needed to catch up on the gossip, unfortunately Christina had already left. The three of us grabbed a ring and went to one of the many entrances. It was reasonably amusing watching Shauna trying to get into the ring. After some time Lauren got back out of her ring to help Shauna to get in hers. It's understandable, she's only just gave birth about a week ago. Im surprised she is even up to coming out the apartment.

I can't believe how unbelievably skinny Lauren is now. I don't mean it in an offensive way but before she got pregnant she was a size six. I remember quite vividly how large she got when she was carrying Harper. Harper was medically a very large baby, she was 9lbs and a couple of oz. Thinking about that does it mean I'm going to get even bigger than Lauren was. Now im only just filling out size 8 jeans. I just remember the doctor commenting on how large of a baby she was. However now Lauren is back to being skinny, two years later, she is a size 8. Which I pretty frickin' great. She has no stretch marks, no sagging or anything. If you looked at her you wouldn't even think that she has had a baby.

While on the river we had some juicy gossip but what we really needed was Christina to spice it up a bit. It just started off as a normal conversation about Holden. Shauna told us about how he stared deeply into the eyes of Zeke and it made Zeke cry. I never thought that Zeke Zolah Pedrad would cry about something like that. But then again I bet that when I have the twins I will be crying left right and centre with all the little things they do. I'd laugh at Tobias if he cried, it would be extremely sweet. Shauna said that Zeke has been documenting every single second from when Holden was born. I think that's quite cute to be totally honest, but then again Tobias is already documenting the bump. When I confess this to Lauren and Shauna they both give a slight chuckle then 'aww' for what felt like two whole minutes. They didn't think that Tobias was that kind of person.

To change the conversation topic I moved on to the whole Lauren staring a Josh thing. Plus I knew that Josh had been staring at Lauren from Tobias telling me at lunch. I was straight up with Lauren and I simply just asked what was happening between them. She tried to deny it at first, but Shauna joined in and eventually she caved. She confessed the whole thing. She told us about the kiss that both of them had shared, though nothing had happened since then. Shauna and I convinced her to go speak to him. When we reaches the slide area of the river which gave us the idea. I grabbed on the side of the river in order to stop me moving and Shauna and Lauren did the same. I asked Tobias to get Ashton and Harper and to come on the river with Shauna and I, so Josh and Lauren could have their moment.

Tobias walked over with Ashton on one hip and Harper on the other. Harper reached out for me so Tobias put her on my lap. Tobias then took the free inflatable ring and placed Ashton in it, his face light up with joy. Luckily these rings have bottoms. Tobias walked with the ring while gently, occasionally splashing Ashton. Harper looked so adorable in her dark purple frilly swimsuit. It was one of them with a built in skirt. Before long Harper had fell asleep on me. She was laid with her head buried into my neck; just like Ashton did earlier in the day. That's when I realised that though Ashton had, had a nap Harper hadn't so she must have been so tired. No wonder she crashed. Then on the river the gossip conversation ceased to exist. Understandably considering that Tobias and the children had joined us, it was a girl's chat, only for girls.

Overall I think today was great, it was just what I needed. When Tobias and I get home with a sleeping Ashton yet again we both collapse on the sofa again. Tobias stretches his legs down the sofa. I laid between Tobias and the back of the sofa while Ashton was on top of us.

Later on I'm woke by the shouts of a toddler wanting food. I notice I am now the only one on the sofa. Throughout the apartment I can smell cheese and ham toasties. No wonder Ashton is screeching for food, he hasn't ate all day. I peer down at my watch to realise that it's only an hour till dinner at 6pm, I reminded Tobias of this. He splits the cheese toasties into 3 one for each of us. He give me the largest piece then Ashton has the next largest. Tobias gracefully take the smallest, I offer him a trade but he refuses. In the end I don't finish my toasties, which now Tobias accepts but by the demands of Ashton he has to half the small amount that is left.

Ashton shouts from the Bar stool at the island in the kitchen, "Twis!"

"Yes Ashton?" I reply concurrently standing and walking into the kitchen when Tobias is washing the dishes and Ashton in colouring in. On the way back from the swimming complex Tobias and I dropped in to a shop in the Pit to get some things for Ashton. We realised we really didn't have anything for Ashton to do. We picked up some appropriate films and a colouring book for him, of course with crayons too.

His eyes don't lift from the colouring book, "Why you not a mummy?" Tobias turns round to look at my reaction.

"I will be soon, there in my tummy at the moment," I feel like we are about to have that awkward conversation with him, like he's going to say how… or something like that.

Still not lifting his eyes, "You eat them didn't you, cause my mum eaten my brother." Well that's a good way to find out your brother is having another baby boy. It's quite interesting to know that, that is what Erudite tell their children. I don't even know how to reply to him.

"Yeah I ate them!" I thought I might as well not change what he knows, if my brother has told him this way then he must have some reason for it… Tobias is trying to hold back a chuckle at my enthusiasm at is say is. Ashton continues to colour like the talk we just had never happened.

Tobias finishes washing the pots and then peers over Ashton's shoulder, "You're very good at drawing you are!" he says and he sounds so very sincere.

"Course I am" Tobias and I just simply chuckle. I can imagine this me and Tobias with two littles boys, or girls. I will be great, early mornings late nights, fun family trips, swimming and loads of other things, who wouldn't want that.

XXXXX

We sit at our usual table in the very large cafeteria, surrounded by the shouts and cheers of all the dauntless. The whole of our table is blabbering on about how the initiates have no idea that it is Capture the flag tonight. In my opinion it's one of the best parts of training the initiates. Unfortunately only four trainers get to go, there is five of us. Obviously im not going though, you know pregnant and all. I don't want to know what would happen if I got knocked over or something. Plus I've been told im not allowed to do any train jumping. There is a list of these 'Do's and Dont's' for when you are with child.

Back to Capture the Flag… Team one will consist of Eric as the team leader then Uriah as backup, team two will have Tobias as the team leader and Christina as backup. No offence to Tobias and Christina's team but I think Eric and Uriah's team will win tonight, I've just got a feeling. When the betting slip is placed in front of me I'm conflicted on whether I should bet against my future husband and father of my children. I decide to play risky I bet 10 points that Eric's team with win, luckily the trainers who are in the teams aren't allowed to make bets so they don't see the slip with everyone's bets on.

I hand the paper back to Zeke very cautiously. He looks at it then at me, he gives me that look of 'Are you sure you want to make this bet?' I knew he'd give me a funny look , and I hoped that he wouldn't tell everyone what bet I made, but then I realise its Zeke of course he would tell. "So guys, we had 100 points to 100 points bet on each team but then with Tris' final bet of ten points in favour of Eric's team he is now favoured to win." Everyone literally turns and looks at me all I can do is shrug my shoulders.

Eric who is sat at the end of the table burst out laughing, "Even you fucking fiancée bet against you!" I think he might not be completely sober.

I shout down the table, "There is no need for that language, there is young ears present." Meaning Ashton who is currently sat on my lap attempting to eat a chunk of cut up sausage. Eric gives his famous 'Sorry but not Sorry' look down the table. I'm so tempted to switch my bet, but I can't sadly. I don't see how Eric will win considering he is already drinking himself under the table. He is plastered.

I'm too caught up in thinking about Eric being drunk that I don't realise that Ashton is squishing his mash potatoes in his hands, "Oi! Kid! Its mash potatoes not playdoh!" Uriah shouts down the table. Ashton starts to giggle, it's one of them very infectious laughs, and everyone starts laughing with him. Until Uriah stand up and says, "Oh no he didn't." It takes everybody a while to click on to what has happened but then we see Uriah's face. It's covered in yellow slush…MASH POTATOES.

Now everyone, and I mean absolutely everyone, like the whole hall is laughing. Uriah was talking a lot louder than he thought. Well every person will remember this day.

Almost every person in the cafeteria had left before we had decided it was time to go home. It feels great to say home and really mean it, many people say home is where the heart is, and my heart is with Tobias. We have been there so long that the cleaners are actually starting to wipe the tables down. We walk back up to the apartment, my and Tobias' hands linked and little Ashton running ahead. Shauna and Zeke said that they'll head home and pack a bag for Holden, then meet us at our apartment.

XXXXX

It's getting close to 11pm, Holden is currently laid in my arms; fast asleep. Zeke and Shauna both dropped off Holden about an hour and a half ago. I was such a sad moment, you could really see that Shauna didn't want to let him go, but in the end she managed to. She brought over a bag with all the necessities in. She brought some baby formula; as she chose not to breastfeed. She brought a little put up cot that she said he'd be fine to sleep in too. Tobias and I hadn't thought about that we had nowhere for Holden or Ashton to sleep tonight. Now we have the cot for Holden but I guess Ashton will have to sleep with Tobias and me.

Just as Shauna and Zeke left, Ashton chose his first movie to watch with the help of Tobias. He chose Toy Story. Tobias has now gone upstairs to get changed ready for tonight; Capture the Flag. It feels strange not taking part, I have for the past five years and then this year, perhaps it's the start of something new. Once I have the twins I don't think I will want to carry on training the initiates. I wouldn't want to be leaving them for long periods of time. I know I would have to when I go back to work but that's different, I can have flexible hours. But training the initiates I would have to be there every hour. However when it does come back round to training initiates the twins will be like near 6 months, that's if they come on time.

Tobias comes back downstairs, walking straight into the kitchen shouting, "Do you want anything?"

I reply with a casual "no thanks."

However Ashton shouts, "CHOCOLATE! … Pwease." He adds on after I look at him. I'm surprised little sweet Holden didn't wake up, but im also surprised that Ashton hear what Tobias said. He seems to be so engrossed in the film. It must be finishing soon then he'll want another film in, we have Toy Story 2 and 3 so he will probably want to watch them too. Im conflicted he should really be going to bed though, it's already extremely late.

Tobias heads into the living room, he picks up Ashton and sits back down with him on his lap. In his hands I notice a bar of chocolate; my favourite chocolate. "You know what maybe I'll have one or two chunks."

Tobias gasps and looks at Ashton, "Oh my goodness, have you heard this? Tris wants some chocolate now!" His young face now looks very conflicted.

"She have one," I give a sly smirk to Tobias and he gives a sarcastic one back.

Tobias left at 11.30pm and Toy Story had finished a few minutes later but I could clearly see that Ashton was on the edge of falling asleep so I put the next film in, and let him curl up with me.

Holden asleep, Ashton about to fall asleep plus me on the sofa was great. Thinking about the future, and the possibilities. Thinking about what it will be like to be a mother. Thinking how wonderful my own mother was, I hope to be like my own mother, I've always looked up to her. The way she would always stay completely and utterly composed when I would have a tantrum or when Caleb would have a tantrum.


	15. Chapter 15

**So I'm not one for authors note but this is an acception. I want to apologise for my uncommitted attitude. But i've changed that and in fact I wrote 3 chapters today. So I hope re-ignite all of your dauntless flames, lets to this... Review, Review, Review...**

 **Dauntnegation**

* * *

~Tobias~  
It's 5 to 12, Eric is currently waking the Dauntless Borns and I need to wake the Transfers up. I open the door, you can tell its old but the screeching sound it makes as it drags across the concrete floor, it's hinges also creaking. I grab a scrap piece of metal from the side and start to bang on the levels raised bars. As the Initiates wake the groans become louder.

I keep banging until I believe everyone is awake, "Train stop 5 minutes!" I shout into the darkness, on my way out I flick on the light switch. Which is accompanied by more grumbling.

The Dauntless Borns are stood directly in front of Eric, Christina, Uriah and I. Christina holds the weapons in a sack and Uriah has the appropriate ammunition. The train should be here any minute and the Transfers still aren't here. A circle of light appears on my left, but fortunately it's still far enough away to give the Transfers some time to get here. It grows larger as it comes closer, shining on the tracks and reflecting in our eyes, the trains horn blasts and the Transfer come sprinting round the corner. Eric shouts for them to hurry up just as we all start to sprint for the doors. Eric and I jump in first, helping the rest in one after the other. I help in, Uriah, then James, Ezra and so on. Rick attempted to climb in himself but he failed greatly, he fell behind the rest and I think he may have grazed a knee from partially hanging out of the door. Eric ended up helping him in, while I helped in Tina, them both being the last two initiates.

Eric clears his voice with a throaty cough. Everyone's eyes fall to him. "We will divide into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of members, Dauntless-born initiates, and Transfers. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second team will get off and do the same."

Uriah speaks up, "This is a Dauntless tradition, so I suggest you take it very seriously."

"What do we get if we win?" shouts Rick.

"Sounds like the kind of question someone not from Dauntless would ask," says Eric. "You get to win, of course. Bragging rights included." The train carriage sways, I have to grab the side of the door to regain my balance. "Weapon of choice," Eric holds up the "Neurostim dart gun." Last year we changed to Neurostim dart guns instead of paintball guns. Dauntless leadership thought it best for us to use them instead this is because as it give a real feel for what is like to be shot. It eliminates a player just like a real gun would, but it only lasts for about two to three minutes.

I speak up, "It simulates the pain of a real gunshot wound. So don't go shooting yourself." I aim my stare directly at Rick, it's never good to wish pain on someone else but I do hope he gets shot with one of these tonight. I'll get a laugh out of it.

Christina gives Uriah and I a weapon, she gets one for herself then tosses the bag in front of her. In the middle of the circle that has naturally formed. "Pick up your weapon," Christina says signalling with her hands. Each person rushes toward the pile, snatching at the nearest gun they can find. Once they are back settled in the circle Uriah starts throwing out packs of ammunition; stim darts. "You get 20 darts each, make your shots wise," Christina informs the initiates.

"Four and I will be your team captains along with Christina and Uriah as second in command" says Eric. He looks directly at me. "Let's divide up transfers first."

"You go first," I say. I always let him choose first. But yet again he always goes for the strong broad ones, I have nothing to worry about.

"Rick."

I lean back against the train carriages door frame. I scan the group of transfer initiates briefly, looking for the highest rank with the smallest build. Just so turns out to be "Liz." Some gentle sniggers fill the train cart, I assume that's because she is the only factionless. But I bet she could hold her own up against three quarters of the Dauntless Borns.

"Nic."

"Aria."

I'm still looking for the smaller built initiates.

"Dylan." We have done this late this year normally we would do it before stage one cuts.

"Last one left is Millie. So she's with me," I say. "Dauntless-born initiates next."

We get on it straight away, just rattling names off.

Eric first, "Ezra."

"Yazmin," she's the smallest initiate this year but she must have some fight to be so highly ranked.

"James."

"Spencer," I need to start choosing some boys, I only have girls so far, plus Eric only had boys.

"Emily," well now he has one lass.

"Liam," and the first lad on my team.

"Jenna."

"Mark."

"Jim."

Well Eric has six males and two females and I have 2 males and 5 females. Not very evenly split teams but oh well. On top of that I also have Christina and Uriah is with Eric.

Eric says, "We'll get off second…"

Normally I'd protest but I cannot be bothered to argue with him today. By his team getting of second it sets them at a disadvantage because they have less time to get ready. Whereas the team that gets off firsts has a lot of time to plan and start advancing.

Everyone in my team stands when the train starts to dip, this means we are approaching our jump point. This will be the second time the Transfer initiates have jumped from a train. I wonder how many of them will be successful in the jump.

We head to the main square I thought I would make it different this year. For the past few years I have always took my team down to the pier or the old carnival. Including the old Ferris wheel Tris and I climbed in capture the flag, but it's deteriorated now. As a new dauntless leader one for the first things I have to do is adopt a project, or so to speak. I think I am going to organise a team of Dauntless to help fix up the carnival. I think it would be great. All children would love it, plus I think it would be a great surprise to give Tris. If I managed to keep it quiet enough then on our wedding night we could ride to the top of the Ferris wheel together it would be great.

I zone out while the initiates are discussing a plan of attack but I'm drawn back to the real world when Liz speaks up. "Let's hide the flag at the top of this building…" she says pointing to a well-known factionless hang out. I don't think anyone in our group would want to go in there and risk being affiliated with the factionless. However we are Dauntless and we should be brave enough to do so.

A lot of the initiates faces looks weary but Aria starts to speak loud enough to end the muttering. "It's the perfect place, Eric's team won't think to go in there." Everyone looks at each other clearly contemplating it.

"Ok, only if it's vacant." I approve.

I'm not 100% about this, for all we know this building could be full of factionless, my mother could be in that building. I push myself forward towards the door, raising my hand indicating for the others to follow. The first levels clear, we all head up clearing the levels as we go until we get to the roof. No one in the entire building that's weird, but I brush it off with little thought.

We tie the flag round one of the old mast poles and everyone starts to look for the other team, as we are at a good vantage point. But I look towards the Pire to where mine and Tris' apartment is, the lights are still on? Perhaps she fell asleep.

Liz comes and stands by my side, "Thinking of Tris?" She questions.

I look towards her, my face as hard as rocks, "something like that." That's when I see something. A shadow scurries across the back of the roof ledge and starts to run into the building. I shout to warn everyone to stay here. I sprint after the shadow, gun hot in my hand. I don't know how serious this could be this factionless member could be a threat. When I get to the fifth floors flight of stairs im grabbed. Someone is holding my right forearm.

"Tobias it's just your mother," Liz. How does she know it's her? "She wants to see you, you've been avoiding her, and she misses you."

I look back to the next landing below me on the stairs, I can now see the outline of the shadow. She steps into the small but strong line of moonlight just in front of her. It highlights her face and the hook of the nose, of which we both share. "Tobias" she says in a loving manner.

"Mother…"

"Just hear me out, Liz tells me that you and Tris are engaged and are expecting…" I turn and shoot daggers at Liz. My mother continues, "So im not going to ask you to leave Dauntless. But promise me you'll be careful." I give her a look which says 'im always careful. Mother speaks out again, "If you were always careful you would have noticed Tris has a dauntless leader watching her."

"Who, who is watching her?" I raise my voice to her. There was a loud bang and my mother started to run, I shout after her, "Who, Who is it? Is she in danger?"

Eric's team has started to make their way up the stairs. When realisation hit me that they are closing fast I tell Liz to guard this floor. I run back to the roof instructing others to go slow the team down at the other floors. It won't last long though. As soon as they receive a torso hit then they are classed as dead. Aria and Spencer are left on the roof with me. Aria goes and lays on the ledge above the door, she might not get discovered there, she may be able to take out quite a few people before discovery anyway. Spencer goes on the left corner and I on the right. We both try to conceal ourselves the best we can in the wait for people to come through the one and only door.

The first person on Eric's team through the door is Rick. He looks around obviously not spotting Spencer or I, he heads for the flag. As if it would be that easy. Spencer shoots hitting him in the chest. That's one down I wonder how many are left to go. The next through the door is Nic, he must have saw Spencer shoot because he shoots her down straight away. Once she is lying down in pain, he lowers his gun. He obviously thinks she is the only person up here. I shoot at his leg and he falls. Just as I release the trigger from shooting him in the chest. Eric shoots from just inside the door taking me out with a throaty laugh.

Well if Eric just shot me I expect he is the last one of his team that means Aria will shoot him. Just then I hear a loud sneeze. Eric steps through the door backwards and shoots Aria right out of the game. He walks to our luminous flag and pulls it down, he cheers in victory. Eventually the rest of his team join in in the cheers as they begin to recover from the Neurostim darts.

The train journey back to the compound all I can think about is how my mother said that one of the leaders are watching Tris. It must be Eric, it must be. He got Amar killed so that must mean that it is him. Maybe he knows she is divergent, if so she is in mortal danger. I don't want her to end up dead at the bottom of the Pire or in the chasm. She is the mother of my children and my wife to be…

I jump off the train first when we reach one of the compound entrances doing my usual head count as the initiate jump. 1, 2, 3, Christina, 4, 5…8, 9, Uriah…10, 11…14, 15, Eric. Why did Eric jump he should be the last one off we are still missing an initiate. There should be 16. I look around but I can't tell who it is in this dim light. I count the Transfers and they are all here, then I count the Dauntless Borns; someone's missing. I look over the groups and pairs that have formed on our walk in to the compound. James. James is who is missing.

I tell Eric that he is missing expecting him to do something about it but he just shrugs saying, "he will find his way back." That is probably true but I am worried because James was the Initiate ranked above Rick. And im sure Rick is a reincarnated Peter

I head to the apartment with Eric closely on my heals heading to his. We just told the Initiates that they have the day off tomorrow. Also meaning I have the day off too. Unfortunately Tris has to work once Caleb and Cara have picked up Ashton.

I walk into the apartment after unlocking the door, to find Tris sprawled out on the sofa with Holden comfortably snuggled in her arms. And Ashton laid between Tris' legs. I feels great to know that this could be what Tris and I's future could look like. Her all snuggled up with our children. I shut the door as quiet as I can, but obviously not quite quiet enough. Ashton's eyes begin to flutter open. When he spots me he starts to shake Tris announcing that I'm home. In turn this wakes Tris and a no longer quiet and sleeping Holden.

A high pitched screeching sound pierces through and bounces around our apartment. I put my finger to my lips when Ashton comes to me to say hello. I greet him by picking up and hugging him. I sit back on the sofa Tris was previously on and Ashton sits on my lap gawking wide eyed at Holden still screaming. Tris was sway trying to calm him down, not working. Next she check if he is wet or soiled. Also not the problem. She heads to the fridge for a bottle of milk Shauna had provided, warming it up slightly in the microwave she put the end to his mouth and he starts to suckle straight away. Tris' face promotes her relief and Ashton sighs, uncovering his small ears. I give a slight chuckle.

Once Holden has finished Tris, Ashton, Holden and I all head up two flights to the top floor, mine and Tris' bedroom. We all just climb in bed Holden and Ashton in the middles. Tris lays facing inward, I give her a gentle kiss on her forehead, leaning over the boys, to say good night. When my head hits the pillow I instantly fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**So this is kind of short compared to others but it is also pretty heavy. Read with consideration.**

* * *

~Tris~  
We all wake with a loud banging at the door. I stand up sliding my nearby dressing gown on my shoulders. I walk swiftly down the stairs leaving Tobias, Holden and Ashton in our room. I open the door, "stop banging," I touch my head to attempt to release the ringing

It's Eric. "What do you want?" I say groggily my voice laced with the signs of sleep. I assume Tobias will be seeing to Holden and Helping Ashton get dress. What could Eric possibly want at 8 am I need to be at work soon? "Tris, you need to get to the hospital…" What why? I think, what's happened? "It's Caleb…" he pants out. It's only now that I realise he is panting, he must have run here to tell me.

Tobias has now joined me at the door with a smartly dressed Ashton and a little quiet Holden, that didn't take much time at all. "It's Caleb," I say to him, tears threatening to spill. "He's in the hospital…" It didn't even occur to me that Ashton would understand what I'm saying. He wraps his arms around my lower leg and he starts to sob. He crying for is daddy I attempt to calm him down; not being too successful.

"Tris, you go, take Ashton. I'll drop Holden home early and meet you there." I nod in agreement.

I pick up the still crying Ashton and look to Eric. "I'll drive you" he says. It didn't occur to me how I would get there. The hospital is in centre town, Erudite section; too far to walk and I shouldn't be train jumping either.

"Give me 2 minutes," I say inviting him in. I put Ashton down and run into the apartment grabbing a pair of tracky bottoms and a hoodie to wear. I come back into the living room sliding the nearest shoes I can find onto my feet. I grab Ashton's shoes from yesterday too. Just before I go out the door I reach one arm for my and Ashton's coat. Eric and I practically fly down the hall Ashton in Eric's arms I don't even notice till I get to the stairs. My minds all fuzzing. It must be serious if he is in hospital, what about Cara where is she? How does Eric even know somethings happened? Who told him? Why didn't my phone get rung? So many questions. I wobble on the last step fortunately catching myself on the wall. My legs feel like jelly.

Eric makes me stop, "Tris breathe, in out, in out." He says looking at me I breathe with him and his words. I nod to show im ok to carry on only walking this time. A very brisk walk.

When we get to the garage a faint beeping comes from the end, I quickly jump in Eric's car and Eric gently places Ashton on my lap. We should really have him in a car seat, but Caleb didn't give us one… Caleb. I start to feel my eyes welling, but I push them aside to dress Ashton properly. I put his little trainer shoes over his feet and I tuck his arms into the jacket. Doing the zip right up; I do the same with mine. All the way there Ashton is tucked into my shoulder, I think he is still sobbing. I'm trying to be strong for him but it's hard, Caleb's my brother. We may not be that close but he is still my family, still my brother.

We driving down the main high street when we hit traffic. The day I need to get somewhere fast there has to be traffic. The black car's rear end is bashed up so it's unidentical. The traffic moves slow but we get though in a reasonable enough time.

After what feels like the longest journey I have ever endured, Eric pulls up outside the A & E centre. Ashton in my arms wakes to the car stopping, I climb out the car, only saying "Thanks Eric…" And I run inside. I run to the first reception like desk I can find, "Caleb… Caleb Prior! Where is he?"

"Family?" She questions me. I nod and "follow me." I shadow her down many corridors short and long, you can tell this is Erudite.

She shows me to a room, 246. Before walking in I peer through the window, mother and father are both sat there on either side of the bed. I can't see Caleb. I don't want to go in with Ashton, I don't think it's fair on his young eyes. I turn and sit on the chairs directly opposite the room's door. I just stare at it. Ashton is peering around but is still quiet. He has a red noses along with blotchy eyes which gives away his past crying. While sat outside the room all I can imagine is what has actually happened and is Caleb ok. I hear heavy footsteps coming down the corridor from the same direction I previously got escorted down. Out of the corner of my eyes its Eric.

"Tris are you going to go in?" I know I need to but my mind is making me think the worst right now.

I incline my head slightly in Eric's direction, "Do you mind?" Eric gives me a funny face, he must not get what I mean. "I mean do you mind holding Ashton while I go in there?"

He nods profusely, "of course I will." I stand returning Ashton to Eric, I turn to walk into the room. Just as I reach the door Eric speaks up again. "Tris if you need anything, absolutely anything, don't hesitate to ask."

I turn back to the door, cautiously pushing the door handle down. I step slowly into the room not knowing what to expect. My mother and father both incline their heads to the direction of the door but not full. They both still keep their eyes on Caleb.

"Beatrice," my mother breaths out a hefty sigh, "you're here."

"Of course im here mother, its Caleb, and Eric is outside with Ashton…"her face turns sour at the thought of Ashton being outside. "Mom tell me, what's wrong with him?" I ask as I sit on the side of the bed, placing a single loving sisterly kiss in the middle of his head. I also gently touch fathers shoulder for comfort and to say hi without interrupting his prayer.

"Tris, it was a car accident on Main Street…" The one I passed on the way here, that looked so bad, oh no he better be ok. "A drunk driver in the timber truck was going way over the speed limit. The truck swerved to miss another car and instead went into a head on collision with Caleb and Cara. Cara sadly passed away, she was killed on impact," that's when my first tear falls. Cara and I weren't exactly close but she was married to my brother and the mother of that exquisite child outside those doors. She was pregnant, the child.

"What about her baby?" I ask my mother. She doesn't answer she just looks down and shakes her head. The world is so very cruel, why do bad things happen to extraordinary people. "And Caleb?"

"Tris, he's unconscious, he broke his neck along with his lower back and he also has serious head trauma, unfortunately he will never wake up Tris, he'll always need life support, he's brain dead." I close my eyes in an attempt to close the flood gates, but it doesn't help. Tears slash my face with no sign of stopping. My mother and I engage is long affectionate hug, I sob into her shoulder holding nothing back. "Sadly because of Hospital cuts we have to turn of his life support machine by 1pm."

I stand in protest, "no that's too soon that's like 4 hours."

"Hun I know is not the news we want to hear"

What! "Not the news I wanted to hear! The news I wanted to hear is that Caleb and Cara are both fine and it was just a bump. Or better yet that they weren't in an accident at all." I shout as I kick the wall.

At the sound of the bang Eric walks in, Ashtonless, I shoot a stare at him. "Tris its fine, Ashton is with Will. Will is in bad shape, he has spoken to the nurse. Now are you ok" My mother and father just watch the transactions between us. Im sure they won't appreciate Eric coming in like this but they aren't selfish enough to speak up.

I don't say anything I just stare at the slightly darker spot on the floor right in front of me. I start to cry again. Eric softly embraces me in and envelopes me in an encouraging hug that make me strangely feel safe. I feel protected.

My father speaks up, "Tris can you sit back down again, you mother and I need to tell you and Caleb something really important before we turn his machine off."

"Uh, ok," I say as I sit down in the chair next to my brother's hospital bed. At my mother side opposite my father at the foot end of the bed, they conjoin hands.

My father looks towards Eric, with a look I haven't seen that often. "Eric, im sorry to be rude but do you mind giving us some privacy."

I never thought I'd hear my father be like that, I look at Eric who is nodding towards my father. But right now I want him hear. I grab Eric's hand running my thumb over his knuckles, I look back to my father. "Dad, I want him to stay." Eric gives me a look asking me if I am sure, and I defiantly am. At the moment im feeling safe around him and I'd rather him stay close. At least until Tobias gets here. Eric sits on the arm of the chair. He places one arm around me and I enclose his other hand in mine; resting it on his lap. "Go on father" I urge.

He looks sceptically between Eric and I, its almost as if he thinks something is going on between us which will never happen. He starts to talk "Almost 3 years ago your mother and I had another child. An Erudite couple was unable to conceive so we volunteered to conceive a child for them. This was before the Erudite had found out about IVF." They pause as if they want me to say something, but im speechless…

Mother continued, "He's biologically classed as your brother, he contacted us on the day of your choosing ceremony. All we know is that he is in Dauntless and by his age we can say his choosing ceremony was 2 years before yours." That was the year of Tobias' initiation, Im sure he can remember everyone who transferred from Erudite his year, im sure he said there was like 5 of them, I mean Erudite that year that is.

This is crazy I have another brother as well as Caleb. "Beatrice say something…" father almost demands.

My mouth opens as if im about to talk, but nothing comes out, I don't know what to say. So that is exactly what I do say, "I don't know what to say, I just… I guess I have another brother. But no one can replace Caleb…"

"We know Hunny, it is a big shock, and we wanted to tell you both. Now we have to say our good byes… I know its fast, but he will always be in our hearts."

"I understand. Wait one second should Ashton get to see him I know Caleb is his father but he is only young. I think he should see him." My mother and father walk out the door, father doesn't return but mother walks back in with Ashton holding her hand. Ashton reaches out to me so I meet him in a hug. Once she sees that Ashton is happy with me she walks out of the room nodding to me just as she exits, quietly closing the door behind her.

I sit on the chair in the corner with the cutest 23 month old toddler. It breaks my heart to know that he won't understand this, and that when he gets older he won't even remember Caleb and Cara. He sits looking at me, expectantly. How do I say this? "Ashton, today your mommy and your daddy had an accident. They got hurt." He's already started crying this is breaking my heart. I feel my eyes start to well, I can't cry in front of him, "Mommy has gone to heaven, it's a very nice place, she'll always be watching you, Daddy will be with her too very soon." He is only 23 months he won't remember this in the morning, I feel like the devil.

"Heven?" he asks through his sobs.

"Yes, heaven. Do you want to say bye-bye to daddy?" I ask him and he just simply nods. I stand with him in my arms and I sit him on the side of Caleb's bed. Now I allow my tears to fall yet again, Ashton doesn't say anything he just snuggles up to Caleb and eventually he falls asleep.

I quietly slip out of the room and my mother taking my place looking after Ashton. I walk out to Eric sat in the hall on his phone.

I slump into the chair on Eric's right, "your mom and dad told me what happen, Tris im sorry." I don't say anything, I just start to sob. He embraces me in a huge bear claw, I sob into his shoulder. I feel like the earth is shattering around me.

I need to find Tobias, I need him right now. Why isn't he here? I slowly stand, and look in the direction I came from an hour ago. I don't get far, I hear a thud when I realises it was me dropping to the ground the blackness over comes me.

* * *

 **Please review with any questions/ideas and I will reply along with the next chapter. No one is really reviewing so im not exactly sure if you are enjoying it...**


	17. Chapter 17

p class="MsoNormal"~Tobias~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"It's been a week since everything has happened, it really has been a rough turn, a turn for the worst. Tris lost her brother then she collapsed. I was almost at the hospital when I received the call about Tris. All I could think was that she and the twins better be ok./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tris was kept in hospital all day and then overnight. When Tris fainted Eric was with her, luckily when she fell she only bumped her head. But what I found really disgraceful is that they wouldn't keep Caleb's life monitor running longer. When Tris fainted she basically went to sleep for 8 hours or so. The hospital should have been lenient enough to keep it running. But instead they turned it off without Tris being there its thoughtless. Tris had a right to be there and they didn't honour that right./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They said Tris and the twins were fine and was due to the stress of the situation, they ordered Tris to refrain from any strenuous activity for the four days preceding the accident; so fighting and train hopping (which she wouldn't do anyway) but also sex./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tris hasn't been the same all week and I understand why. I really feel for her she didn't get a proper goodbye. He won't be there at our wedding and all important future dates. There will always be that Caleb shaped hole in her life and I just hope that Ashton will with a bit of luck fill some of it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was dreadful what happened to Caleb and Cara, leaving poor Ashton on his own but now he has Tris and me plus Christina and Will. We decided that Ashton would stay with us, Tris and I. Will thought that it would be better for him and that we could provide more than he and Christina would be able to. Still they can visit any time./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tris hasn't been out the house since that day now. But today she is going to, she has been cooped up in there way to long with Ashton. She has missed a week of initiate training, they are half way through stage 2, she hasn't seen her friends and most of all she still hasn't accepted that he is really gone. All im going to ask her to do is to come for dinner, that's small and simple enough. Just see everyone we don't need to even stay that long…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I walk out into the hallway where the initiates are sitting. This will be the first time the transfers have been through their fears. Come to think of it after all that happened nothing really was done about James going missing after capture the flag. A body was never found, so that's good. But everyone thinks he chose to become factionless./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I shout out Ricks name as he is the top of the table for the transfers. He stands tall and walks past me in the narrow doorway slightly nudging me. I tell you what im going to love seeing his fears. He will only experience one fear today but I hope it is a bad one./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I gesture for him to sit in the metal chair and he does, I start to talk. "Today you will experience one of your fears, what you experience could be literal or symbolic. You have to remain calm or face your fear." He nods along to my words, I have never seen him be this quiet. I pull out the needle with the simulation serum already attached. While I inspect the syringe out the corner of my eye I notice him flinch, what's a bet one of his fears is being afraid of needles. I inject the serum into his neck applying a cotton swab to catch the dot of blood. "This will go into effect is 60 seconds. As you have been previously informed this simulation is completely different to the aptitude test. The serum stimulates the part of the brain that is responsible for processing negative emotions like fear, it then induces a relevant hallucination. I will see the image on screen, good luck. Count back from 10 please."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"And so he does as he reaches four he starts to fade and by one he is completely gone well im looking forward to seeing this./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He awakes in a dauntless bed, with red sheets. A lot like Tris and I's. He turns over on to his side to face someone's back. Quite obviously a girl given away by her long hair. He presses himself up to her back and kisses her neck. Suddenly his view changes as he swings his head round to the now open door. In walks a tall muscular man his face unclear. Rick starts to scurry backwards pushing himself against the back board of the bed, that's when I notice it. It isn't any old random girl he is next to its Tris. He looks up to face the man and his face becomes clear, it's me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Why would he be afraid of me catching him with Tris? It's not like its ever going to happen, him and Tris I mean. The fear continues, maybe he is doing the dirty with a taken woman and he just fears getting caught. And that is replaced by Tris and I because Tris is the object of his affection. Maybe. He's in the simulation for 8 minutes, which unfortunately is incredibly good, for a non-divergent that is. He must be Dauntless right through the heart./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After all the initiates, have gone through their sims and I've dismissed them. I make the effort of trying to find out who the brother is that Tris' parents told her about. She has only briefly opened up about that. I can imagine how she feels, losing a brother only to find out she has another one. What kind of mind fuck is that? At least she asked me to find him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"~Tris~br / I found out that I have another brother, almost a week ago, my parents told me and Caleb about the little boy they hand for an Erudite couple that couldn't have children. Biologically my Mom and Dad are his Mom and Dad he just has adoptive parents as well. According to my mother he is now 24 years old, the same age as Tobias and only 2 years older than me, I think I'd like to meet him, but I think it will be slightly weird. My mother also said that this unnamed boy has known for 2 years who Caleb and I are to him, but has recently got in touch with them in order to find out more about them. I can't believe it took Caleb dying for them to tell me. I set Tobias out to look for him, now Tobias is a Dauntless leader he has access to thing I don't so it makes things easier./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I have the day to myself to do whatever I want… I think I will just take the day to stay tucked up in bed. I have been doing this a lot. I just cannot let Caleb go. Im laid reading one of my many books when there is a loud knock at the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When I open the door there stands Eric, as pale as a sheet of paper, "Tris, we need to talk" he says urgently./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah sure sure, come in…" I gesture for him to step into the apartment, he does and takes a seat on the sofa./p  
p class="MsoNormal""So," I say erging him to start speaking…/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Erm, Tris I though you should know this, I've known a while, I mean a real long while, so here it goes…" Eric confesses, "Tris, I'm your brother…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I don't know what to say I am just stunned by the fact that Eric is my brother, he has been acting even more weird than normal lately. Well, I hope that now I know we can become even closer than what we are now. Maybe that's why he has been extra nice. I gaze down at my hands, little did I know I was fidgeting, "Erm, I don't know what to say…" Erm… hang on my mother said he's known for 2 years. "Eric..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He looks at me expectantly, "Tris…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""My Mother said you have known for two years, why didn't you say anything?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Now he's the one looking at his hands, "I... I don't know, I didn't know how too, I finally plucked up the courage."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eww I just thought I kissed my own brother, that's like me kissing Caleb, "Well I'm glad you told me… Why did you try to break me and Tobias up, come on you kissed me, your own sister?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eric's small smile falls and turns into a slight frown, "He's not good for you Tris, I was trying to protect you..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""PROTECT ME! I don't need protecting," I feel very defensive, Caleb and Eric don't like Tobias; why is that. They're both meant to be my brothers and accept my choices. Not control my whole life. Eric speaks up…/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Tris your name has come up twice in the last week, you certainly need protecting," I perk up. Eric has told me about this before. The Divergent List. I knew I kept appearing on it even after Eric told me. He keeps removing me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"At this point Tobias walks through the door, great timing. He looks between us sceptically, I keep it cold short and simple; "Eric's my brother."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tobias just takes a seat next to me, his face visually lost for words. He slowly starts to rub small circles on my lower back./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eric starts to speak again, "Tris this is important, twice in one week. Do you know how bad that is, especially in your situation?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I've told Tobias about the list but always refrain from telling him when my name comes up. I don't like him worrying about me. He has enough to worry about already. "What you're saying she's in that much danger?" Tobias interrogates Eric urgently; all Eric does is nod./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He is changing the subject off of him, "We'll talk about that later" I say, I have questions that need answers./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We will most certainly talk about it later" both Eric and Tobias say./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I want to know how he found out, "Eric, how do you know I'm your sister? Like for definite."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You know when we trained initiates together and you finally decided to admit that you are divergent well I kind of had a hunch then. Therefore, when you gave me a blood sample to see how strong your divergence is, well I also set a DNA test to compare our blood, we had common alleles. That's how I know." Well yeah that kind of makes sense then./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I don't know what to say so I just stand up and hug him, he hugs back, but I can feel his jaw moving he is saying something silently, it must be to Tobias. "What did you just say to Tobias?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eric looks at me like I'm crazy but I make it known that I know he said something, "So are you gonna tell me?" I look between the both./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eric looks me straight in the eyes, "I made it very clear that if he hurts you then he won't know what hit him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I look back at Eric with unbelievable eyes, Tobias and I have been together for 5 years, we are engaged to be married and have twins on the way he won't leave me. "He won't hurt me, you're already trying to be an over protective brother, I've known for what, 20 mins and that's it, just slow down."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eric nods and stands, "Well Tris I'll give you your space, but just so you know you haven't been with Tobias for 5 years, you do remember Alex right?" Eric proceeds to hug me with a smirk and then shakes Tobias hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I say bye and that I will see him soon, Tobias simply nods to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"~Tobias~/p  
p class="MsoNormal"So, Eric is Tris' brother, it had to be Eric didn't it, it could have been someone else, anyone but Eric! I suppose it makes sense he doesn't look anything like his mother or father. Well adoptive mother and father. And he does have Tris' Eye colour and the Caleb's hair shade and nose./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When we get down to dinner, to the cafeteria we are the last ones there. Tris and I aren't making any kind of contact; I miss her touch. We sit at our table in the last two available seats, she still doesn't make contact, are legs aren't even touching like they usually do. I don't know what the matter is./p  
p class="MsoNormal"We carry out the usual dinner routine, I get the food, we both eat talking to our friends. However, this time we don't leave together, all the girls leave. They said they are going back to ours, Tris said that It would be ok and I wasn't in no position to argue. All the lads decide to go back to Zeke's considering it's the next biggest apartment./p  
p class="MsoNormal"While at the apartment there is many things going on, everyone was getting wasted except for me and Zeke. Mainly because when have something in common, children./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zeke and I talk while the others get wasted, "You looking forward to the twins arrivals?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah I can't wait, I know it's a little early but who cares…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "So, how are you are Tris?" He asks, I want to tell him everything but I don't think I can./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I go with the safe bet, "We're fine." By the face that he makes I assume he doesn't believe me. "Ok, ok were not, were drifting, I think anyways?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Zeke confirms, "Yeh mate you are drifting, at dinner tonight you didn't touch once, not even hands, not even to say bye. Let me guess you haven't had sex since like you found out?" How does he know. I nod shyly, "Mate it was the same when Shauna was carrying Holden, just think she is carrying twice the weight. She'll be even more tired, want my opinion, wow her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What you mean?" Zeke has always been my go to man about Tris well about any girl but none that I cared for until Tris./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The girl god Zeke says, "Set up a night for just you and Tris to stay in, put your feet up, cook her something nice. We can look after Ashton."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I nod, we carry on talking for a while until Shauna and Holden walk through the door and Zeke kicks everyone out as I walk home, I think about what Zeke said./p 


End file.
